Crimson Stains
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: With smart orcs in town, Aragorn and Legolas find themselves in deep trouble and not just from the orcs. When the elf is wounded can the two make it back to Imladris in time…even then, are they safe? Yet another crazy adventure with our favorite elf and ranger!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N just a note, none of my stories are slash and never will be! Sorry, I just had to respond to a flamer form FYMN and make my position on that clear. Well, there's the start to another story…it will get more exciting as it goes, I promise! Thanks to all of you who reviewed or added to favorites the last chapter of FYMN**

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine!:( just in dreams…**

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

"_...These orcs are dangerous, or their leader is, more so than the usually orcs we fight. Our scouts report that this orc think more like an elf or man than any orc should. Ion-nin, be careful, but realize that it is necessary that the leader is killed, and as many of his band as possible. I wish that I could send at least one more elf with you...but you know well enough that at this time we need as many elves as possible. Be safe, be careful." _

_May this letter find you in good health,_

_King Thranduil_

Legolas looked up from the letter he was reading and slowly lowered it, thinking of his task ahead. When the massager had come upon him and given him the letter, he had told the prince that he had seen with his own eyes just how dangerous this orc was.

Placing his hands on his hips, Legolas stared into the deep valley which the orcs were rumored to be in, he could not see much except for the tall trees which towered around him.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically. This was a big valley and he was going to have to search all of it because the orcs were _rumored _to be there. Shaking his head thoughtfully, Legolas hitched his pack higher on his back before setting off at a run into the great valley.

As he ran, Legolas kept his long bow in his left hand ready for action if so needed, while his other hand he brushed the bark of the passing trees, hearing the whispers that greeted him when he did so. The elf asked the trees the same questions over and over again, _have orcs been by here_? For the longest time all the trees answered the same, no, but as Legolas slender fingers brushed the bark of a practically old looking tree he received a different answer.

"..._There was man." _Legolas instantly slid to a stop and backed up to the tree. Though, the tree spoke of a man Legolas needed to know what was going on and if this man was dangerous. There were no human villages for miles around so the chance that the man had simply just come here to enjoy a day of relaxation were slim.

"This man...was he of an evil sort." Legolas asked the tree while pressing both hands and forehead against the rough bark, after he had tucked his bow safely away. "_No, I do not think so. This man reminded me greatly of an elf." _the tree told the elf.

"How did this man reminded you of elves?"

"_He stopped under my boughs for a brief rest and when he left, there were hardly any tracks to follow. When he spoke to himself, it was in elvish." _the tree answered, glad to be of help to this wandering elf. It had been many years since this great and noble tree had seen any of the firstborn.

Legolas paused before speaking again with the tree, thinking. This man sounded remarkably like Aragorn, though that may be because Legolas wanted it to be Aragorn.

"Hannan le for your help, great tree." Legolas whispered silently before breaking his connection and started off again. It was not really that farfetched to think of it being the ranger, Legolas reasoned with himself. Aragorn had lately taken to wandering around alone when he was not at home or with the rangers. The prince of Mirkwood let a small smile grace fair features of the thought that he and Aragorn could have another adventure together. But then reality hit, it was going to be nearly impossible to find the orcs in this large valley, and they left good tracks. Aragorn would be as good as invisible.

_Who knows, _Legolas thought with a grin. _With the luck that I and Estel have I will find the orcs and Aragorn at the same time. _Little did he know how correct he was.

CRIMSONSTAINS

_This is going to be so easy_, Aragorn thought, confidently. There were only two. Two orcs, alone, would not stand a chance against him.

"Yield, human!" one of the orcs growled out, apprehensively bringing his own blood stained weapon up.

"Whatever, filth. You would die trying to kill me!" Aragorn said confidence dripping from his words. The orc snarled, angry at the insult. Aragorn confidently took a step forward and swung at the orcs head, his sword a silver blur. The orc never had a chance. Quickly the other orc attacked but only lasted seconds against the human before he also found his head separated from his body.

"...Stupid orcs..." Aragorn muttered kneeling down and whipping his sword on the grass, attempting to clean the black blood off. Sniffing slightly, he instantly gagged on the foul stench coming from the orcs.

"Oh by the Valar...how did I not smell this before." Aragorn cried bringing his tunic up to cover his nose. Suddenly a blinding pain hit him from behind, and all he saw was blackness as he crumpled to the ground.

The large orc that was standing behind the human shook his first happily, the man had never saw anything coming. Motioning with his other hand for the other orcs to join him, he slung the man over his shoulder. The other orcs crept out of hiding, giving a wide breath to the orc and man as his offensive smell was too much, even for orcs.

An especially evil looking orc walked out of the shadows, and scary grin stretched across his face, showing his yellow teeth. The distractions always worked. Make them think they had won and then attack.

"Search his belongings." he ordered, before stocking away back the way he had come.

When they reached their campsite, the leader ordered in a low and gravelly voice "Wake him up..." before stepping back and behind the human, out of sight.

The two smaller orcs who had been carrying the ranger dropped him unceremoniously to the ground before tying him roughly to the tree behind him. A third orc gathered a bucket full of water from the stream that ran straight past them before, grinning happily, dumped the freezing cold contents over the human's head.

Aragorn instantly woke, coughing and spluttering from the water. The ranger gazed around eyes wide eyed with panic, only to found him-self tied up and surrounded by orcs. Not exactly what he wanted to wake up to.

"What are you doing here?" the largest of the orcs yelled in Aragorn face, grabbing him by the hair and forcing his head back.

"I have no idea. Shouldn't you know, it _was _your group of filthiness who brought me here." Aragorn replied with perhaps a little too much sass, for the orc raised his hand and backhanded him roughly. The human blinked his eyes; breathing deeply to help with the pain.

"That elf sent you didn't he. Thought he could trick me by sending a human." a snide voice sounded in his ear, Aragorn slowly turned his head to look and inventory jumped when he found a hideous orc right next to him.

"What elf?" the ranger asked now totally confused. He had just come to this valley because it looked like a good spot to explore, no other reason.

"Don't try and pretend that you don't know who we are talking about!" the orc hissed manically into the man's ear, his angry was clear. Unfortunately Aragorn really did not have any clue about this elf,.

"I don't know!"

"Yes, you do. Why else would you be in this valley."

"I wandered in!"

"No one just wanders into places; you are here for a purpose."

"I do and no I am not." Aragorn yelled getting frustrated.

"Ahh, but I can prove that you are." the orc said slyly an evil grin once again showing his yellow teeth.

"How can you have proof?" Aragorn replied in disbelief.

"Get me the letter," the orc shouted impatiently at the orcs around him, one small orc scuttled off to do his bidding. Turning back to the man, he whispered evilly

"I took this from the elf I killed, a messenger." the other orc rushed forward and handed him a bloodstained letter.

"It says here," he growled shoving the letter into Aragorn's face, "That the elf that wrote this reply was going to go get human aid. You then showed up, and now I just need to find that elf. I thought you would be together, so now I ask. Where were you supposed to meet the elf?!" he yelled straight into Aragorn ear. Aragorn winced, trying to examine the letter. He found it hard to believe that most elves would go to humans for help instead of their own kin.

His heart suddenly speed up in horror, that was Legolas handwriting. And for a fact, the letter said something about having his father, Legolas father, confirm some shipment to Lake town (the human settlement by Mirkwood) , nothing about human aid. Aragorn knew, however, that he had to get away and try and warn Legolas before the orcs found him, too. If that happened, the human had a feeling that they would both die.

"I don't know." Aragorn ground out in between his teeth, maybe this orc would just believe him and leave him alone to, hopefully, escape.

"Fine," the orc growled, getting frustrated as well. "No food or water until you tell me." Aragorn smiled a little that was fine by him. He never ate with orcs if he could help it. The smile quickly faded to a frown however, the ropes that were wrapped around his wrist were tight, but perhaps if he could reach his boot, then things would look up. In his boot was a small knife. After he escaped and found Legolas they would leave this valley immediately.

CRIMSONSTAINS

A dull thunk rang out into the surrounding forest as a sleek white handled knife slammed into a tree with great force. Striding angrily forward, Legolas wrenched the knife free before re-sheathing it. Taking several deep breaths, he attempted to calm his pounding anger. The elf had finally stumbled upon the orcs trail, and it had eventually lead him to this spot.

Legolas bent down examining the battle scene, though Legolas was not sure that the word battle actively described this sight. On the ground at his feet lay two dead orcs, but what made him was angry was that Aragorn sword lay in the mud next to them. The human had presumably fought with the orcs then been captured, as his body was nowhere near. Legolas anger was directed straight at the orcs, whom he now knew to be very dangerous. For Aragorn to only be able to kill two before being captured testified of this.

Aragorn's belonging were scattered around, as if the orcs had gone through them, and Legolas carefully gathered them all up. He found many of what he assumed to be the man's herbs and placed them also in the pack, Aragorn would just have to sort them out later.

Looking at the tracks, Legolas silently followed them; his bow was at his side with an arrow already nocked and ready for action, his friends sword sheathed at his side. When the elf found the orcs, they were all going die.

CRIMSONSTAINS

_Two days later._

Aragorn sighed, immediately regretting the action. It had only increased his incredible thirst, it had been almost a full day since he had an even a sip of water. He swallowed trying to get just a little bit of moisture to fill his throat.

"Thirsty, man!" The leader of the orcs called passing him. Picking up an full water skin he poured it all out at the mans feet, watching with a smirk.

Aragorn watched with a pained look, he was soo thirsty and the orc was wasting it all.

"I have a full water skin, if you just tell me where and when you planned to meet the elf."

"I didn't plan to meet an elf!" Aragorn cried in frustration, and even if he did know, a drink of water was not worth his friend's life.

"Alright, then we will try a new tactic, men, he is yours. Just don't beat him up to badly!" the Orc yelled anger clear in his voice.

**TBC…**

**Don't worry guys, Legolas gets more than his fair share of pain ahead! The more reviews I get the faster we can get on with the plot! I am not afraid to bribe people for reviews. Feel free to tell me about any mistakes you may find!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N he he he, I think you guys will like this chapter! Hannon le to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorite, or followed! You're the best! Sorry, it's a little shorter than usually... **

**Disclaimer: never will be mine….**

Chapter Two: Rescue and Cursed Luck

Parting the leaves of a low tree ever so slightly, Legolas stared down the small hill to where he could easily see Aragorn and the orcs. Scooting forward slightly, Legolas gazed around the camp of orcs. He needed to know the layout if he was going to break Aragorn out of there. He winced slightly as the filthy creatures gathered around Aragorn. All he could hope for was that Aragorn would be in shape to escape, though the elf would carry the man if he had too.

Tonight...tonight there would be blood spelt, he vowed quietly to himself. And none of it had better be Aragorn's. Carefully backing up he left the area. Now he would go find a safe place to stay if Aragorn needed a place to heal. Heading off, Legolas cast one last back at the camp wished Aragorn the best of luck till he could get there.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Legolas crept silently from tree to tree, slipping from shadow to shadow. His going was slow, as he was being careful to watch the orcs and ahead and making sure there was nothing behind him. His twin blades were stained already with the black blood of the orc sentries but one could never be too carefully.

Glancing up through the trees, the elf immediately spotted the man. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Aragorn slumped against the trees, the ropes being the only thing holding him upright. Legolas inwardly checked the mad desire to run to the man's side, there was business with a certain group of orcs which he must take care of first. He would go to the man as soon he could.

Aragorn head was hanging down on his chest, he was so thirsty that all he could do was sit there and think about it. That was most certainly not helping things. Swallowing thickly, the human tried to still his pounding headache. He did not feel good to say the least. Aragorn was dwelling on his situation a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and a second one clap itself over his mouth. The ranger froze, his heart dropping to his stomach, if the orcs purpose had been to scare him, he had succeeded.

"Aragorn, its me." A well known voice whispered in his ear, the ranger instantly deflated, his tense muscles losing up. "Are you injured?" Legolas questioned, worry heard in his voice as his hands went to work cutting through the tuff ropes.

"Do you have water?" Aragorn asked ignoring the elf question; his voice was so hoarse that it was almost unrecognizable.

"Yes, but not here. Wait till we get away." Legolas hissed urgently, before sheathing his knife.

"Legolas…I need water." the man whispered, gripping the elf's shoulder hard. He had the awful feeling that he was about to pass out and the world wavered in front of his eyes.

"Come on, we have got to get away!" Legolas begged him, pulling the unresponsive ranger to his feet and supported the wavering man. The dark night was very welcomed as they attempted to get pass the orcs, Legolas whispered encouragement to the man as he helped him into the trees and past several dead orcs. The archer had been busy; almost all the orcs had been killed, but danger lurked near orcs, as he learned mere minutes later.

They both missed the leader watching them through silted eyes in the dark trees. He knew the man had been lying about the elf but he never guessed that the elf would come to him. Snarling he slowly raised a bow, notched an arrow, and aimed.

Legolas held the slumped over man close to him, trying to get him to go faster, he could sense a coming danger and it was unnerving.

"Come on Estel, just a little bit farther…" he encouraged. A good ten feet away from camp, Aragorn stopped moving. Legolas made a face of worry but simply hosted the man over his shoulder and, to his surprise, Aragorn made no complaint. Turning so he could look into the man's face Legolas found that the ranger had passes out. Feeling his heart drop to his feet he surged up and began to run. It was not far to the cave he had fond and then he would treat Aragorn. Legolas had only gotten a few feet, though, before his ears caught the soft sound of an arrow whistling in the air, turning around to see what was happing probable saved his life.

A split second later pain erupted in his body, and he crashed against a tree. For a second, the elf swore he was going to pass out, but luckily the bright lights that clouded his vision eased, leaving only pain behind. As he pulled away his hand from his side, he never noticed fresh blood dripping from his finger tips.

Legolas knew immediately that his pain could not stop them from escaping the orcs and he pushed off from the tree, breathing raggedly to hold off the agony that was coursing up and down his right side. Glancing down he felt all the blood drain from his face as he caught sight of an arrow shaft sticking out his side, jerking his eyes away he stumbled down a small hill. He had to get Aragorn away, before anything worse happened. That worse thing happened when an orcs voice rang trough the night calling out a warning to his fellows.

Legolas jumped at the noise but just pushed his legs faster, allowing a smirk across his face, despite the pain, wondering how the orc would feel when hardly any orcs answered his call.

After a few hundred yards Legolas slowed his jerky run to a stop, he needed to stop the bleeding from his side so that the orc leader would not be able to track them that way. Sliding Aragorn to the ground he swiftly ripped two stripes from his cloak, they would have to do for a makeshift bandage.

Breathing deeply, he flicked one of his white handled knifes out and quickly sliced off the end of the arrow that was sticking out of his body. Closing his eyes, he sucked in a bleep breath and …yanked. The arrow came free with a sickening sound, blood spraying the ground. Crying out he dropped to all fours as a wave of dizziness and pain swept over him.

Biting down hard on his lip, Legolas blinked furiously trying to clear the black spots from his vision. Reaching out a white hand, Legolas grasped the bandages before swiftly wrapped it around his injury. Taking yet another deep breath, the elf used his hands to push himself up and to his feet. Swaying dangerously he hefted Aragorn up and over his shoulder

The sounds however of a perusing orc quickly got him going again though and the next half-hour was spent running as fast as he was able too, ignoring the way that his body protested and the drips of red blood falling from his side.

Slowly, the cave came into sight and it was good thing too for the pain from his wound was making Legolas sick and dizzy but nothing was going to stop this elf from given the human the aid that he was in need of. Finally, he was at the cave entrance and he ducked in.

Staggering to the back of the cave Legolas gently lowered his friend to the ground. Ripping the rest of his cloak from his neck, the elf swiftly wrapped the human in it hoping to keep him as warm was possible. Aragorn needed aid that he might not be able to give but he would do what he could, before attending to his own wound. Standing he struggled over to the packs which were on the opposite side of the cave. He stood there for a moment, to dizzy with blood lose to concentrate on what he needed to do next.

He remembered hazily that Aragorn had asked desperately for water when he had come upon him and now Legolas would fulfill that request. Falling to his knees next to the human he gently pried the ranger's mouth open and let the water drip into it, watching happily through pain as Aragorn's face gained a more peaceful look. A flash of agony suddenly caused him to give a small cry and he doubled over himself, wrapping his arm around his waist in an effort to stop the pain. However this only intensified the pain he was in. The poor elf toppled over to land on his unwounded side and cried out, unable to help himself.

Through the mind numbing pain he realized one thing; he would never be able to help Aragorn if he could not handle the pain. Ragged breathing tore at his side but through sure will power he forced himself to his knees and crawled over to the packs, after Legolas got some painkillers he would tend to be man.

However his body had diffent plans and just as he reached the shadows at the back of the cave he was overcome by the intense dizziness. The elf's eyes rolled back into his head and his body hit the ground hard, and pain was all that he knew when the world turned black.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Not too long later, Aragorn awake. The ranger lay on the cold stone floor with his eyes shut. He knew that it had all been a dream; a hallucination. Legolas had not yet rescued him, he was still in the orcs grasp...but where were the orcs? He had not heard them at all, which was very unusually because orcs were very loud creatures. Not daring to get his hopes up Aragorn pried open his heavy eyes to find a stone ceiling. Now giving hope just a chance he glanced around; maybe Legolas had really been there to rescue him.

But there was no sign of the elf, turning his head, he discovered two things. One, he had a pounding headache but most importantly there was a waters kin right next to him. Grabbing it greedily, he took several long drafts of water before having to almost physical stop himself from drinking more at the moment. If he drank too much to quickly then he would find himself in a lot worse condition than he was in right now.

Slowly easing himself up to his elbows, he glanced towards the entrance for his missing friend. Usually when he lost conscious like that, he always awoke with Legolas and or his brothers hovering over him. After a few minutes Aragorn grew bored of waiting for his elvish companion and slowly stood up. He was forced to hold onto the wall for support as the world began to shift around him, but it was not too bad so Aragorn was well for the most part.

Walking slowly towards the entrance, he lent against the wall. He began to take a metal inventory of how he was feeling. The man was very bruised, sore...and hungry. But besides that he didn't feel that bad, here Aragorn was slightly confused yesterday he had been to the point of clasping.

The only conclusion that Aragorn could come up with was that Legolas had taken care of him before the elf had went out. Bending down Aragorn picked the some berries from a bush, examine them carefully he deicide that they were safe to eat and popped them into his mouth, chewing quickly and immediately picking another handful. He would just have to wait for Legolas to come back.

Little did he know that only feet away from him the elf lay, still as death, hidden by the shadows that the cave cast. The dust and rocks around the elf were stained a deep crimson which was growing ever larger.

**TBC…**

**Oh no, did I really just leave Legolas lying there….! :0 That poor elf, he can never get a break. Review and Legolas will get help faster! You hear that, do you really want to leave the elf just lying there like I did, you'd better review! **

**Review Response: **

**ElrondofImladris: **sorry if I didn't make that clear, I was just referring that the orcs were going to beat Aragorn.

**robinsmum: **Hey, glad to see that you liked it so far….for some strange reason, I think you might have liked this chapter ;)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks! I am so glad that you like FYMN!

**imaginariamente: **Good to know that you like it….I hope you like it even more now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine, and never will be;) **

Chapter Three: Lost and Found

Aragorn frowned, wondering where in Middle-earth the elf had got too! He had been standing there waiting for almost a half-an-hour, and he was starving. The man had thought that Legolas was going hunt, but maybe he was wrong. He shifted slightly; he had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

Aragorn's frown deepened as a soft sound caught his ears. Stepping outside the cave he cocked an ear, listening intently. There it came again! This time he was able make out the sound, it was the moan of a wounded person. Fear caused his heart to jump to his throat; the only other person out there was Legolas!

Charging farther into the woods, he began to softly call the prince's name. When no other sound was heard he called louder, his voice containing a certain amount of panic. He knew that something had been wrong, why hadn't he searched for the prince earlier!

15 minutes later, Aragorn rushed back to the cave. He could not find the elf and his mind was in a whirl. His heart begged him to go back out and find the elf, but he knew that he needed to go back and get some supplies. He had spotted his pack and sword rested against the cave entrance and would firstly need to get bandages and herbs and his sword for protection. There might still be orcs round about.

Reaching the cave, he barreled in, almost immediately slipping in a thick substance. Looking down, he gagged slightly before a full fledged panic took hold of his heart. It was blood, elven blood, Legolas blood! His eyes quickly found the prone elf, and he felt even sicker.

_I didn't even look in the cave for him..._ Aragorn thought, panicky scrambling over to the elf. Legolas lay face down in a pool of his own blood, the little skin that Aragorn could say was white and translucent.

A loud groan left Legolas lips and Aragorn frowned, carefully pushing the blond hair away from the elf's face so he could get a good look at Legolas. At least he knew the prince was alive. He was surprised to find that the elf's eyelids were fluttering.

"Legolas..." he called gently.

"Mmm..." was the only reply he got, but the prince did shift his head, a small gasp of pain escaping him

"Where are you injured?" Aragorn asked, stroking the elf's cold cheek.

"Aragorn..." the elf groaned, his eyes flickering open.

"Tis I..." he whispered in a soothing tone. "Can I turn you over?"

Legolas mumbled something low and intelligible, Aragorn sighed, but took it for a yes and carefully took the elf by the shoulders and helped Legolas weakly roll over onto his back.

Aragorn immediately began an examination, quickly glancing at Legolas face, he disturbed by the pallor of it. Looking back down, he found the dead giveaway; a blood soaked bandage wrapped around the elf's waist. Reaching down, he unsheathed his boot knife and cut the ragged cloth away, growing worriedly when blood began t o flow heavier. Lifting Legolas's tunic and undershirt up, he instantly found the round hole in Legolas side, and he swore softly. The prince besides him reached up, gently touching on of the bruises which adorned the man's face, his eyes specking his concern.

Grabbing the cloak, Aragorn ripped several pieces off before folding it into a square and holding it against the wound. Legolas gasped and arched his back at the sudden pressure and pain, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand falling to his side.

"Shh...it'll pass," Aragorn soothed, running his free hand through the blond locks.

"You were...you…"Legolas mumbled, sounding lethargic.

"I, what?" Aragorn asked, if talking helped keep Legolas mind off the pain then they would talk. Concerned by the archer's mental state, he gazed deeply into the blue eyes.

"hurt..." the elf gasped.

"I know, I know, just keep talking." Legolas opened his eyes and glared slightly at the man,

"you!" Aragorn's eyes widened in realization.

"I am fine, worry about yourself" He replied gently, hoping to lessen the princes worry. Lifting the cloak slightly he winced as he saw that the bleeding had only slowed a little. Pressing down harder, he gently restrained the elf as Legolas cried out.

Legolas hand flew out and caught Aragorn's wrist, feebly attempting to remove the source of the pressure, which was causing immeasurable amounts of pain to his already pain filled body.

"Hey hey hey," the human said sharply, yet strangely gently, as he grabbed the wandering hand and held it tightly in his own. His heart clenched in fear as ice-cold fingers were pressed against his own warm ones. Legolas was probably deeply rooted in shock, which just made the situation turn from bad to worse in the blink of an eye.

"You were...unconsciousness," Legolas spat the last word out through the pain.

"Yes, but I am fine." Aragorn comforted, though he was secretly touched that, through all this agony, Legolas, had remembered that Aragorn had been hurt.

Once again slowly lifted the folded material, he found that the bleeding had finally slowed at least somewhat and Aragorn let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Here, keep the pleasure on it." he said quickly, moving Legolas hand down to his wounded side.  
"Let me just stitch it..." Aragorn began rummaging through his pack, pulling out the herb bag. Sifting through the it, a dark feeling entered his heart. The orcs had gone through his pack scattering everything around, and though it looked like Legolas had gathered most of his herbs, his needles were nowhere! The ranger had found plenty of thread but without the needle they were useless.

On the bright side, however, he had herbs. Gathering the plants back up, Aragorn moved over to Legolas side. He gasped in surprise when he saw the prince attempting to push himself up, his already deathly pale face losing even more color.

"Legolas, What in Middle-earth are you doing?!" Aragorn gently took him by the shoulders and tried to push Legolas back to the ground, adding more pressure to the wound than Legolas had been doing.

"The orcs...the orcs." The prince muttered disoriented, obviously not very aware of what was going on. Aragorn hushed Legolas, telling him that the orcs were not going to find them, but still the elf fought him.

"Leave...cannot stay." Legolas whispered, weakly pushing against the ranger.

"Yes, we can." Aragorn said sharply, using his full weight to push Legolas back to the floor. "You are in no fit condition to leave." Resting back on the balls of his heels he watched as Legolas struggled to comprehend his words. Biting his lower lip in worry, Aragorn reached out his calloused hand and placed it against the elf's check. Legolas was ice-cold, he was defiantly in shock. That explained why the elf was so confused however. His attention was turned back to Legolas, when he felt the elf began to tremble slightly.

Moving his arms, he began to vigorously rub Legolas's, trying to bring back at least some warmth.

"Move...on...tomorrow." Legolas asked, began to shiver violently despite the man's best efforts. To Legolas surprise he found himself breathing hard and heavy, his heart pounding. Aragorn noticing the way the elf was panting and quickly pressed his fingers against Legolas pulse point, his heart was beating too fast.

"Legolas...take calm even breaths, it will help. And, no." Aragorn said flatly, using one hand to wrap the elf in the remaining part of his cloak, using it as a blanket, before taking the elf's hands and rubbing them instead to get the circulation going and warm him up some.

Legolas frowned, they had to move on or else the orc might find them and they were in position to be able to fight. He closed his eyes against the horrible pain in his side and let despair almost take hold of him.

Aragorn saw the depressed look on the prince's face and relented some, he also needed to calm down Legolas before he hyperventilate.

"We will decide tomorrow, depending on how you are feeling." He said grudgingly "But for the moment we need to bind up your wound. I can't stitch it, I've lost my needles."

Legolas let a wince/smile cross his face when he heard the news; he would feel so much better if they left his valley. His breathing began to slow and he relaxed against the stone floor. He could deal with the pain of having his wound cared for as long as they would move on.

Aragorn collected a bandage, carefully soaking it into the water, before cleaning out the wound. Legolas gasped sharply and, unable to stop himself, rolled over and curled up into a tight ball.

"No, Legolas, let me see to it." Aragorn urged, uncurling the elf and straddling him to keep form doing it again "I'm almost done." the man said, finishing the gruesome task.

"I need you to sit up for a moment, do you think you can?" Aragorn asked, after arming himself with more bandages and some herbs. Legolas nodded slowly before allowing the human to help him up. Aragorn wrapped a steadying arm around Legolas shoulders, and watched worriedly as Legolas paled even farther. When the prince reopened his eyes, Aragorn cupped the elf's chin forcing him to look at him.

"Can you stay up by yourself?" Legolas simply nodded, while placing a hand against the cave wall to help steady himself. Aragorn slowly removed his support making sure that the elf really could stay up on his own before letting go completely.

Aragorn grabbed the herbs first and pressed them against the wound. Legolas bit down on his lip trying to stifle a gasp, even though it was wrenched from his lips a few seconds later. The ranger quickly began to wrap the bandages around the slim waist straight over the herbs and wound.

Legolas winched as Aragorn pulled the bandages tight, too tight. He could fell himself beginning to sway more and automatically reached his other hand forward and latched onto the first thing he found; Aragorn's tunic.

"Sorry," Aragorn muttered losing the bandages just a little bit. They needed to be tight for the bleeding to stop. Finishing, the human immediately wrapped on arm around Legolas and used the other to untangle the elf's fingers from his tunic and squeezed them gently.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Aragorn asked, wanting to do that before they lowered him back down.

"Water, please…" Legolas said, blinking sluggishly, trying to stay conscious for a few more minutes. Aragorn nodded and grabbed the water skin and helped him take several long swigs. "Now you need to sleep." Aragorn ordered, knowing that the elf would have to obey him.

"Hannan le, mellon-nin." Legolas whispered tiredly, excepting Aragorn to lower him to the ground but the human did not. Instead he pulled the elf closer, hugging him close to his body until the elf's breathing had evened out slightly.

Gathering the elf up in his arms, he carried Legolas over to the clean side of the cave, away from the pool of blood. Laying the prince down, he gently cushioned his head with the cloak.

"Wake...first light." Legolas suddenly muttered. Aragorn froze, even holding his breath lest he wake the elf further.

Soon the elven prince calmed though and he covered the fair being up with what was left of both cloaks. The ranger needed to keep Legolas as warm as possible if he was to disperse of the shock.

Having done all that he could, Aragorn slowly rose to his feet. He would keep watch over his sleeping companion this night,.

**TBC…**

**Aragorn discovered Legolas, does that make everyone fell better? No one's going to threaten me for this chapter, phew! Oh my gosh guys, I love you all! **

**Review Responses:**

**fe-chan13: **sorry to disappoint you, it was just for lack of water, I almost passed out for dehydration once… One of these times I will write a story based on Aragorn angst! I hope you will keep reading anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**imaginariamente: **opps, I did leave you hanging there didn't I? Good thing I got this chapter up before you did anything serious to me!Thanks!

**alexiana75: **I didn't leave him there THAT long ;) its good to see you back.

**ElrondofImladris: O**ur elf and ranger are so fun to play with…one of this time they might not make it...though it won't happen this time, at least I don't think so lol! Hannon le for the review!

**robinsmum: **Oh, it wasn't THAT serious…was it! (I am not so sure Legolas would agree with me on that LOL!)I am so glad you loved it! I think we are both to evil for our own good! :0


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just a quick sentence to say THANKS! to all you wonderful people out there!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, all belongs to Tolkien. **

Chapter Four: Their off to see Elrond!

The sun was just peaking up over the mountain, it's light shining forth onto a new day. Aragorn sat at the mouth of the cave, holding his head in his heads. Legolas lay next to him, deep in a healing sleep, his eyes tightly closed. This worried the man, even if it was to be expected. It just wasn't natural for an elf and it disturbed him.

Right at the moment, however, he was seeing how long he could get first light to still be 'first light'. He dreaded having to wake Legolas, but the elf would have his head if he didn't. Sighing dramatically he turned around, still sitting, and placed his hand on the elfs cheek. To his relief he found that his skin was warmer than the night before. He had worked long and hard to pull Legolas out of shock, and was glad to see his efforts being paid off.

"Legolas...Legolas..." he whispered, transferring his hand to the elf's shoulder and shaking him."This was your idea..." the ranger muttered, before shaking the elf harder. Legolas stirred slightly, a moan leaving his lips. Aragorn's face fell; it was it was not fair that Legolas should have to be in so much pain.

"Come on," The man encouraged, brushing back the silky strands of blonde hair. Legolas scrunched up his face, his wandering hands quickly finding the source of all the pain, and he pressed down trying to stop the pain.

"No, Legolas, best not to do that." Aragorn chided gently, grabbing the slim hands and tucking them into the cloaks and away from the injury.

"Mph..." Legolas mumbled, before prying open his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn instantly asked, scooting forward and staring with concern at Legolas. The elf smiled weakly before answering in the same fashion,

"Fine." however, his pale features and pain filled eyes gave it all the way. Aragorn snorted, not believing a word; instead he picked up a cup of cold tea. He had made it sometime last night when it looked as if the elf was going to awake but the elf had not and Aragorn had not had a chance to warm it back up.

"Let me help you up." Aragorn reached out and clasped his hands under the elfs arms, gently sitting him up. Legolas gave a low groan, his vision skewing on him for just a second, when it did clear, he saw Aragorn holding a cup, raising it to his lips.

"No, I can do it." Legolas gasped, determination written all over his features. Aragorn made a face, cursing elvish pride, but handed Legolas the cup anyway. Legolas smiled, silently thanking the man. Untangling his hands, Legolas tightly grasped the cup with both hands. To his annoyance the cup trembled and a little of the tea flew over the edges.

Aragorn exhaled slowly, having excepting this to happen. Reaching out he wrapped his strong fingers around Legolas's currently weak ones and steadied them. Legolas slowly sipped at the cold drink, before lowering it back to the ground.

"Did you...stay up all night?"

"Perhaps." Aragorn answered, not wanting Legolas to worry about his own health. "But that is not your worry. Right now you need to eat than rest."

"Wait," Legolas said, his voice growing with strength as the healing herbs did their work. "You said we...could leave." The elf felt strongly about this, they had to leave before the orcs found them and finished the job.

"I said that if you felt better we could leave." Aragorn said just as firmly.

Legolas sighed, but the herb had dulled the pain and he felt stronger so he pushed himself away from Aragorn, proving that he was stronger. Aragorn reacted swiftly reached forward to help, but the elf pushed his hands away.

Aragorn bit his lip with worry but let Legolas have his way.

"See," Legolas said, though he was panting slightly. "We can move on." Aragorn gave a frustrated sigh but gave in. If he felt that Legolas was in too much danger they could always stop. Besides, they needed to get back to his horse, where he had more healing supplies.

"Alright." He did make sure, though, to fill his voice with his displeasure. "But first you need to eat something."

"No, we can leave. I'm not hungry." Legolas persisted, looking around for his weapons.

"I don't care. You will eat." turning around he grabbed some leaf-wrapped bread and passed it to the elf, along with a water skin.

"Hannon le, I think." Legolas said a look of displeasure crossing his face at being forced to stay in the cave for longer. Unwrapping the Lembas, he nibbled on the corner of one, watching as Aragorn readied their belongings. Sighing with distaste, he glanced down at the lembas. He really didn't feel that well, the pain from his wound making him nauseous.

"If you want to leave here you need to eat more than that." Aragorn's soft and concerned voice said, surprising the elf who had not heard him approach. What surprised the elf more was the fact the Aragorn had shouldered HIS bow and quiver and stuck HIS knives into his belt.

"Aragorn, I will carry my weapons," he said, lembas forgotten. Aragorn took a deep steadying breath before replying.

"Listen, Legolas, I just want you to be able to stay on your feet. More weight will make that all the more difficult." Aragorn reasoned with the elf, clutching the weapons closer to his own body.

"Please, Estel." Legolas begged "I can do it, just let me try." Aragorn turned his back on Legolas pleading face and crossed his arms.

"No."

"Please, Estel. Gwesta nara le ú-ae." Legolas whispered, holding his hands out in a silent plea. Aragorn sighed, his shoulders lowering in defeat. /I swear to tell you if I can't/

"If you promise…" He trailed off, and after Legolas nodded, began to shrug off the elven prince's weapons."Here," he said, handing them to the elf.

Legolas smiled happily, glad that his weapons were back is his arms, carefully strapping his quiver and knives to his back, swinging his bow over his shoulder.

"We are ready now," Legolas stated, bracing his hand against the wall and preparing himself to stand. Aragorn put a hand on Legolas shoulder, stilling his movements for a second.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" he asked, concern shining brightly in his grey orbs.

"Yes." Legolas said strongly. Aragorn nodded, biting his lip in worry but assisted Legolas in standing.

Legolas swayed his vision graying as dizziness swamped his senses. His legs buckled and he almost fell, but Aragorn's arms swiftly caught hold of Legolas's. The man watched as Legolas's body took the toll of blood loss, his face losing more color. But, he still wrapped a steadying hand around Legolas shoulder's and helped him out of the cave and into the fresh air.

"Are you ok?" he whispered softly into the pointed ears. He was all for stopping for a moment to give Legolas some time to recover from the attack of dizziness, but he knew that the same dizziness would attack his friend again if he did so.

"Yes." Legolas ground out, glad for Aragorn's support, before hesitantly taking a stumbling step forward. As they slowly took each step forward Legolas gained strength, the herbs working well. After a while the archer motioned to the man,

"I can walk on my own…Hannon le." the elf truly was great full for the help that the human had given him.

"It will save your strength if you let me help you." Aragorn encouraged, tighten his hold on Legolas.

"I can do it." Legolas said truthfully. Aragorn finally agreed removing his arm and allow the elf to walk on his own.

It was not too long later, however, before Legolas stumbled. Moving forward, Aragorn steadied the elf.

"Do you need to stop?" Aragorn questioned, in response Legolas shook his head, as he was panting to heavily to speak. His usually fair face was turning red from exhaustion and sweat glistened brightly in the sun. Aragorn rolled his eyes, deeply worried for his friend, and slightly mad at himself for not noticing his friends need for a rest.

Taking Legolas's arm firmly, he pushed him down to sit a on large bolder which was in their path. Glaring at the human, Legolas bent forward slightly, gasping raggedly for breath. Unconsciously his left hand strayed to his wounded side.

Kneeling down, Aragorn grasped the elf by his shoulder in comfort, taking in a closer look at the elf. The healer found himself heavily concerned with the sweat that covered the elf and, fearing a fever, gently laid the back of his hand against the elf's brow.

"Fever?" Legolas asked, his voice strained and hoarse, he knew the reason Aragorn was checking him over. It took Aragorn a minute to answer and when he did he sounded uncertain

"Possibly..." the human's reason for uncertain was that while Legolas was warm, his fever wasn't too high, if it was a fever. A reason for the heat could b due to all the excretion the archer had been doing.

"Possibly…" Legolas repeated, a smile growing across his face. "You're unsure." he teased, coughing slightly as his body demanded air.

"your warm, but not hot. You'll promise me that you will tell me if you feel worse?!" Aragorn asked, reaching up and rubbing smooth circles on the elf's back. His eyes searched Legolas face, his worry poorly concealed.

"I will." Legolas promised, straightening up and leaning back, willing more air into his lungs. His eyes fluttered shut as a wave of dizziness swamped him yet again. He was sick of it but there was not much he could do.

"Good." Aragorn said relived. "Now let me have looked at your wound." He had not missed the way that Legolas's left hand covered his side.

Aragorn gently took Legolas hand away; lifting Legolas's tunic and undershirt up as he did so. The ranger frowned when he saw the heavy bandages had a large red stain which was quickly spreading.

"The bandages need to be changed." the ranger said softly, before taking some stripes of his old cloak out of his pack. Taking his knife he swiftly cut the old ones off, hissing slightly in anger as the wound began to bleed worse again now that the pressure was removed. This was not right, it should not still be bleeding.

"Put pressure on it." he commanded Legolas, who smiled slightly before doing as commanded. Aragorn did his work quickly and soon was tying off another bandage. Cleaning his hands he turned back to Legolas.

"Give me your hand." Aragorn commanded, holding up the water skin. When Legolas complied, he gently washed the red stains off the hand that Legolas had held against his wound.

"Are we setting off again?" Legolas questioned, finally able to speak in full sentence as his heavy breathing had returned to normal.

"If you feel up to it." When Legolas nodded, Wait," Aragorn said suddenly, pulling out his water skin. "You need the water." reaching over he helped Legolas take several gulps, pulling it away when he had deemed the elf had enough. Aragorn helped the elf up, allowing the elf to lean against him when he slumped to the side.

"I'm sorry…" Legolas said softly. Aragorn had his own small hurts and injures to deal with. He really did not need an elf to have to look after as well.

"There is no need for that." Aragorn said, throwing a curious glance at his companion. Legolas sighed heavily, but nodded in agreement. His heart felt incredible heavy with both guilt and weariness.

"Hey, cheer up!" Aragorn said cheerfully. The human would hide his frustration and worry, Legolas needed hope.

"Estel, I will 'cheer up' when I feel cheerful."

"What isn't there to be cheerful about, you have me as your companion." Aragorn exclaimed, throwing a full blown out smile at the elf.

"Oh well horary for me!" came the sarcastic reply.

"I know. You are lucky." the human commentated, to which Legolas remained silent.

"I think that we can get to my horse by mid-afternoon tomorrow, if all goes well." Aragorn said, thinking out loud. "We shall go on till dusk, or you till you need to rest." he added pointedly ignoring the huff of displeasure from his left. All, however, was not to go well.

**TBC..**

**Oh no, it sounds like things might go downhill for here! That's ok, right, those two are use it, or they should be by now! lol. Every review I get makes me write faster ;)**

**Review Responses: **

**imaginariamente: **Thanks! It is always nice to get a review from you!

**LeoLuin: **Welcome to the story! Thanks so much!

**alexiana75: **I know, Legolas really is quite a sweet guy. (except to orcs!) The twins will be appearing later in the story, so keep a look out for them!

**oo Contess D oo: **Yes indeed poor Legolas. He is put through so much by all us fan fiction people! Thanks for starting to read the story!

**robinsmum: **Tell me about it, being evil ROCKS! I have feeling that you are me are going to be disagreeing a lot with Legolas in the next few chapters ;) (Make that stories!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans out there! **

**Disclaimer: not mine... :( **

Chapter Five: Watch out for that Orc!

Aragorn grasped the elf's wrist and waist tightly, using it to force Legolas up into a better position against his body when he was forced to step over a fallen tree that lay in their path. Legolas clumsily took the needed step, and would have fallen but for the fact that Aragorn was holding him up.

The prince had long ago stopped supporting his own weight, forcing the ranger to all but drag him down the small path. Legolas was not doing well, but they had been forced to step up the pace of their march. Hours ago, Legolas swore he could hear orcs or maybe just an orc following them and the elf was never wrong. Legolas was not the only one who had the feeling that something was wrong though; Aragorn also felt the eerie sensation of someone watching them.

A sense for speed forced his tired body onwards, pulling Legolas along with him. However, he needed to face the facts. Legolas needed to rest and he himself was tiring, the aches and pain from his beating still there.

"Soon we will stop." he said softly into the pointed ear, for Legolas head rested against his shoulder. The elf was too tired to even hold it up. In response, Legolas lifted his head slightly gazing around with half lidded eyes.

"Good…" he muttered, before letting his head fall back to its former position, his eyes slipping shut. The elf trusted Aragorn to lead him carefully. They continued on into the growing dusk, each of Legolas steps becoming slower and less functional. Legolas knew that the ranger had slowed his steps to match his, knew that Aragorn had to be frustrated at the slow pace at which they were moving, but at the moment, Legolas knew he could go no faster.

Aragorn finally was forced to call a halt, for Legolas sake. Pulling the elf into a secluded section of trees, the human let go of Legolas wrist, allowing it to slide off his shoulder. The elf apparently did not have the strength to support it. Helping Legolas slide to the ground, the ranger placed own hand on the archer's shoulder, critically examining him.

The prince of Mirkwood was pale, incredibly pale. What little color he had gained back in the cave had vanished long ago leaving Legolas deprived of any. The lack of color made the dark shadows under Legolas's eyes stands out all the more, giving him a weird contrast. The blue eyes were glazed over and dull, not really taking anything in. Sweat coated the elf, causing both his tunic and hair to cling to his skin.

Fishing out the water skin, Aragorn pressed it into Legolas hand,

"Drink, you need the water." he ordered not willing to take no for an answer. Legolas clumsily struggled with the stopper for a full minute till Aragorn took compassion on him and uncorked it. Raising it to his lips, the elf failed and almost dropped the almost empty container. Once again, Aragorn came to the rescue and brought it up, helping Legolas take several swallows.

"How do you feel?" slowly Legolas raised his heavy head and gazed at the man, his eyes blank. When no response was forthcoming form his friend, the man gentle placed his finger on Legolas's neck. The wounded elf's pulse thumped weakly against his finger tips, beating at such a rate that it was worrying, though Aragorn very well knew that the speed at which it raced had a to do with the long walk.

"Aragorn…?" Legolas weakly asked, bringing his hand up and clasping at the man's tunic, finding it and wrapping his fist tightly into the material.

"Shh…" Aragorn whispered tenderly, using his dirt and blood stained hand to push back the golden locks for his friends hair, before letting it slide down and cup the side of the elf's face. Frowning, Aragorn realized that indeed Legolas's temperature had risen, and was higher than Aragorn liked.

"Aragorn!" Legolas suddenly called out again, his eyes flashing with alarm. "Estel!"

"Hush, Legolas. I am right here." Aragorn soothed, uncurling Legolas weak fingers and rubbing them gently. Legolas was awake but, obviously not cohort.

"Behind you!" Legolas shouted, his body surging forward to get up.

"Legolas, Legolas! Stop it, just stay still. There's nothing there." Aragorn cried, letting go of Legolas hand and pushing against the elf's shoulders forcefully. Legolas could not afford to reopen the wound. The prince cried out, fighting against Aragorn.

The human captured the prince's hands before practically lying on him to force him down.

"The leader…" Legolas moaned, as he was forced to sit still.

"No one's here," Aragorn comforted, keeping a firm hand on Legolas shoulder, however. Legolas panted heavily, now even more sweet glistening on his forehead and face. "Sit here and do not move." Aragorn ordered, before removing his hand and swinging his pack off.

Rummaging through, his ears pricked up. Was it just him or was there something out there? Aragorn slowly turned, his hand falling to the handle of the sword. Finding nothing there, Aragorn slowly stood his eyes glancing though the dark green trees, out of the corner of his eye, a dark something flashed. Whirling around, Aragorn drew his sword. Nothing was there; edging forward Aragorn put his sense onto overdrive. A sudden moan brought his mind back to Legolas. The elf should not be alone.

Returning to Legolas, Aragorn began again what he had started. Pulling a fresh piece of bandage Aragorn soaked it in the water before whipping the sweat off Legolas's face. The elf moaned loudly, eyes flashing open and raised his hand weakly to push away the wet cloth.

"Cold..." the prince muttered, almost to softy for Aragorn to hear.

"Shh…hush I know." the future king soothed, holding the wet cloth against Legolas brow. "Here let me help you lay down…try to get some sleep." Legolas shook his head, wildly, not really understanding what the man was asking him. Aragorn bit his lip, Legolas needed sleep if he was to heal. Once again rising Aragorn swiftly prepared a cup of herbs, bringing to Legolas and helping him to drink it. Within a matter of seconds, the elf's eyes had slipped disturbingly close and he was asleep.

Shifting the elf so he lying down, Aragorn used the wet cloth to help keep Legolas cool once more before leaving it there. Standing up, the human stretched his sore muscles, before beginning a silent watch over Legolas and the makeshift camp.

Slowly the night began to pass, sometime around twelve the sky unleashed a steady drizzle.

When the first cold drops hit Legolas face, he stirred moaning ever so quietly. Aragorn, who happened to passing by in his self appointed task, dropped to a crouch and passed a hand over Legolas brow, calming him almost instantly and the elf's breathing returned to normal.

Rising from his crouched position, Aragorn froze. He could have sworn he'd heard something. Glancing at Legolas with worry, the ranger quietly drew his sword half-way. Moving swiftly he took cover behind a large tree.

A twig snapped somewhere in a dark. Heart pounding in worry Aragorn cast a glance at the sleeping elf before moving stealthily into the shadows. Even so slowly and softly, the human followed the sounds, determined to find the cause and get back to the elf.

Little did he know that in the makeshift camp, Legolas stirred again. Shifting his weight, the wounded elf's eyes fluttered and he muttered something about Rivendell. His eyes opened, though they were glazed and cloudy.

Glancing around, the elf frowned. _What am I doing sleeping on the floor?! _he wondered. Rolling over he gathered enough strength to stagger to his feet, stopping there he held onto a 'post' which was in reality a tree. The fever was causing the ill elf to hallucinate.

To Legolas confused mind, he realized that if he walked forward then he would end up in his room and it was undignified for a prince to sleep on the floor, so he made an effort to get there. Staggering forward, he kept one hand on the 'wall' and one on his aching side. Legolas made progress down the hall his room inching ever closer. Swaying ever so dangerously, it was a miracle that he managed to stay up right. But Legolas believed that he was perfectly fine so he was.

In his mind, Legolas saw his door coming ever closer and tried to move his feet faster; all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Rain began to fall harder and faster as the elf walked farther and farther away. Reaching his 'room', Legolas lent his full weight against the door knob, trying to open it.

Since there was no door, however, Legolas did a face plant into the muddy ground….and did not get up.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Aragorn frowned as he got farther and farther away from Legolas. Hearing nothing for several minutes, the ranger retraced his steps back to the camp, worry gnawing at his heart. Entering the small areas of trees in which he had left the elf, his first act was to check on the unfortunate being.

To his great surprise and shock Legolas was not there. Mouth hanging open, Aragorn stood there for a moment glancing around. Then he went into over drive, he ran swiftly forward heading first for where Legolas had previously. Crouching down, his grey eyes searched the ground for some sort of struggle. It would not take much of any monster to drag the elf off, being as weak as he was at the moment.

To his great dismay, there was nothing…except of set of footprints. Legolas footprints to be exact, this was to Aragorn's great confusion. Why had the elf just gotten up and left? _How_ had the elf found the strength to walk away?

Heart-wrenching fear filled the man's heart and mind as he quickly followed the footsteps. He all to well remember Legolas behavior of before, it was all to likely that Legolas had stumbled off in a fevered dilemma. The elf was obviously having trouble; the prints he was following were deep and uneven, nothing like a normal elf's tracks.

As he ran, the rain began to truly downpour and the human was soaked in seconds. Lighting crashed illuminating the ground. Legolas footprints went on, he was close so close, he just knew it. He had to find Legolas before he caused himself any more harm.

Frantically searching the ground, he froze spotting just a glimpse of what could be Legolas boot. Straining his eyes he ran forward, just as another crack of lighting light up the surrounding forest brightly…and through the trees a silhouette was cast, one of a small ugly orc raising a knife over his head just beginning the downward plunge

Screaming in terror, Aragorn put a final burst of speed…it was as if everything had gone into slow motion. Aragorn's face turned an ashen color with fear as the charged the orc leader. The monster grinned evilly the knife already close to the unconscious elf's back and the rain beat down in sheets over all of them.

**TBC…**

**He, he, he, I have been feeling very evil lately, if you had not noticed. I told Legolas he should have killed that orc, I told him so, but **_**no**_** he wouldn't listen to me and look where it got him. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Review Responses: **

**Guest: **I like where this is going as well, Legolas angst is the best!

**robinsmum: **That was a nasty cliff hanger wasn't it! Trust me, I have some many story ideas and stuff that I will be a miracle if I ever write all of them. I love reading your reviews!

**tigerra79: **So glad to hear from you again! Thanks for the suggestion, I tried to fix it for new readers…I suck at coming up with summary's so I appreciate all the help I can get!

**Kindered Spirit: **You are too kind… You are a good writer, I like reading your stuff!

**ElrondofImladris: **Yes, lots of serious angst to come, defiantly. I love writing creepy cliff hangers and Hannon le!

**Ginger Ranger: **Thanks so much! I am always glad to hear that someone else enjoys my story!

**Firecracker27: **Hurting Legolas is very, very, contagious! And lots of fun! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you had a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n thanks so much for everyone who read/reviewd/followed/f****avorited**! You guys are my favorite people in the world! 

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Chapter Six: Kill that ORC!

Time speed up again and Aragorn crashed into the orc, sending both into an undignified heap on the other side of Legolas. Growling with anger, Aragorn punched the orc straight in the face, ignoring the pain in his knuckles.

Though the orc looked small, he was strong and reared up against the human, smashing him with his weight. Both fell backwards, landing atop of the injured elf. Aragorn yelled with fury and fear, Legolas made no noise ―no sound― even though Aragorn was positive that it must have hurt.

Pushing the orc back, he rolled off of Legolas and quickly drew his sword. The orc was ready though and was already charging forward with his knife raised high. Knife and sword met, clanging loudly and echoing off the nearby trees.

Twirling his sword away, Aragorn swung again, his face contorted in a mask of furry. Once again the orc side stepped, launching an attack of his own. The two battled each other for a few minutes, fighting across the whole clearing. Aragon was a better fighter and they both knew it. It would only be a matter of time till the orc was dead.

Eventually the two found themselves in a battle of strength, Aragorn's sword and the orc's knife raised high above their heads, metal screeching on metal. Then the human found the upper hand and quickly whipping his sword around, plunging it deep into the orcs chest.

With its dying breath, the orc glared up with undisguised hatred at the human,

"He will die." the orc gurgled as a bubble of blood popped around his lips, and then he went slack. Lighting flashed above them and, if it was possible, it began to rain even harder.

Aragorn was panting heavily, but still wrenched his sword out of the now dead orc and ran to Legolas side. Whipping blood away from his nose, the man brought himself to the ground with bruising force, spraying mud everywhere.

"Legolas…" he chocked out, his heart in his throat. The orc's last words had scarred him beyond belief. Reaching out a hand, he shook Legolas still form, noticing as he did so that at least the orc had been unable to hurt his friend to badly. There was a deep starch across his back but nothing more. The human had got there in time.

"Legolas!" he shouted this time, hoping the elf would, in any little way, respond. Suppressing a sob Aragorn turned the still form over, gently laying him down on his back. The human sat there too stunned and scared to reach a hand forward and find the truth out, did Legolas live.

His heart told him that of course the elf prince did, but his mind told him, that Legolas did not. All evidence pointed towards the later, Mirkwood's heir was an ashen color under all the mud and his chest was still. Ever so gently, Aragorn spread his fingers across Legolas face, waiting for the soft puff of breath to escape his friend's lips. His heart pounding in fear, he waited but just for a second. Legolas warm breath touched his skin and he felt lightheaded with relief. With a soft sob, Aragorn buried his face in his friend's tunic not caring that it muddied his face. Taking a deep breath, his heart leaped straight to a different fear. He now could guess the reason the prince had wandered off, Legolas was burning with fever, his skin much hotter than before.

"What's caused this, mellon-nin? Why has your fever spiked?" Aragorn wondered aloud as he struggled with the elf's wet tunic, trying to get a good look at Legolas's wound. Aragorn groaned at finding the beginnings of an infection, but the human would have to wait to treat it till he had more supplies. If Legolas was to survive, he must get him to his horse and the medical supplies that it carried.

First, though, he took his tunic and wiped at the mud which coated his friend face. Legolas would be very mad at him if the human allowed him to enter Imladris looking anything like 'a certain filthy ranger' as the elf described it. Cleaning as most of it off as he could, Aragorn set back for a moment, thinking.

The next step was to find a way to carry Legolas quickly, but without putting any pressure on his wound. Finally deciding that bridle style would have to do, Aragorn gently hoisted Legolas into his arms, grunting slightly.

"Mellon-nin, just hold on, don't let this infection over come you." he begged the still form, hugging him close to his own body. His heart dropped to his stomach though, the heat that afflicted the elf was all too real when he felt in burning though his clothes. Shifting Legolas, Aragorn made sure the archer's head was settled firmly against this chest. There was no way that he would allow the elven prince's head to hang limply; it was too much like he was dead.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Aragorn staggered into the meadow where he had left his horse. He had been traveling for about five hours straight without a single break. His arms shook with the effort of taking the full of Legolas weight, but he refused to even consider stopping for a rest till he had cared for his elven companion. Legolas had deterred further and needed help _now_.

Whistling shrilly, Aragorn tenderly let Legolas sink to the ground. Stretching his abused muscles, the human once again whistled. Looking around expectantly for his horse, he muttered,

"Come on…I need you and the supplies you carry." bending even lower over Legolas, Aragorn picked the sodden lock of blonde hair off of the elf's face. In had rained on them all night and did not show signs of stopping even now. Resting, the back of his hand on Legolas brow, Aragorn made a face.

"Your fever has yet to lower, mellon-nin. What are you trying to do…turn my hair gray with worry?" he joked, stroking Legolas face helplessly. Looking about for his horse, Aragorn rolled his eyes before starting to give off another whistle.

It was cut short, however, when the pounding of hoofs reached his ears. Jumping to his feet, Aragorn ran to meet his horse. Throwing his arms around the browns horses neck, he hugged him, so happy was the human to be finally getting Legolas the help he needed.

Snorting in distress, the horse backed away giving his master a stranger look. He had never been greeted with quite this much enthusiasm before.

"Oh, how you were missed the past few days!" Aragorn cried happily, leading the horse by the reigns over to where Legolas lay. Grabbing his extra herb bag and supplies Aragorn dropped back to his knees on the wet ground. Not that it matter that much, he was already soaked form head to toe.

The first step in caring for Legolas was to drain the infection for the wound, a hated job but one that needed to be done. Carefully lifted the princes upper body off the ground, Aragorn one-handily removed both the outer tunic and the undershirt. This left the Legolas bare from his waist up, except for the blood soaked bandages.

Letting out a soft grunt of distress, Aragorn cut away the cloth. Swearing angrily a minute later, when the wound gushed a steady stream of blood. He had known that Legolas had been bleeding worse than before as they had traveled, but now that he had removed all restraints it bleed freely.

Putting the pressure hurriedly back on, Aragorn waited impenitently for the blood to stop seeping through his fingers. However, the bleeding did not slow. Aragorn's heart thumped against his ribcage in fear, as he looked at Legolas sheet white face. The elf could not afford to be losing this large amount of blood. Applying more pressure, Aragorn waited in distress for the bleeding to stop.

If the bleeding did not stop, then the healer would be forced to stitch the wound, under any normal circumstances this would be a good thing. However, with an infection setting in it would be easier in the long run not to stitch it. Biting his lip with worry, he realized he had to make a decision about what to do, and quickly.

A few minutes later, Aragorn's decision was made for him. Legolas, who had been breathing for the most part steadily, began to gasp for air. His chest heaved with the effort of drawing it in, as if the simple action had just gotten a lot harder and the archer's pulse began to race even faster, trying to keep the blood circulating.

"No ― Legolas!" Aragorn cried in alarm, reaching forward he placed a soothing hand on the elf's chest. To his horror however the skin which had previously been burning now was getting colder by the second. "No,…" the shocked human whispered, realizing that Legolas would die unless he was able to control the bleeding.

Not wasting any more time, Aragorn quickly threaded a needle and began to stitch up the wound. It was a long a dirty process, leaving his hands covered in blood, and even now that he was finished, it still oozed blood slightly. But when he looked over at Legolas, Aragorn new that he had done the right thing.

Legolas face was not longer quite as pale, and his breathing was easier. The elf wasn't doing well regardless and they would be leavening immediately for Imladris. Whipping his hands carelessly against his own shirt, Aragorn made sure they were clean before mixing up a herbal drink for Legolas. After feeding this to his unconscious companion, the human packed up the little supplies he had used and before he knew it he was calling his horse forward.

"Dád!" Aragorn commanded, while scooping the limp elf into his arms. His horse complied, going down to his knees. Carefully positioning Legolas on his horses back, Aragorn slide into place behind him always being mindful of Legolas wound. /down/

"ám," Aragorn again ordered his horse. Clucking his tongue, the man urged his horse to start walking. Transferring the reigns of his horse to his left hand, Aragorn gently caught Legolas by the forehead and brought the elf back to rest against his shoulder before wrapping his arms tighter across Legolas bare chest./up/

"Just survive long enough for us to get to home, then let ada save you." the human urged, and now that Legolas was as comfortable as was possible, Aragorn knocked the sides of his horse, sending them into a gallop.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Legolas was dimly aware of what was going on around him, but his fever-confused mind could not process it all. In reality all that he really knew was that his side hurt. Not just a minor hurt, it _hurt. _

As more his mind drifted towards awakening he became aware of another feeling, cold. He was absolutely freezing, and the cold rain that was falling was not helping any. The only source of heat he felt was the body he was currently pressed against.

The heir of Mirkwood frowned, _Where am I at? _he wondered. Prying his eyes opened, Legolas was baffled for a moment, as to why there were closed in the first place. Gazing blearily down, Legolas discovered that he was on a horse. Shifting his head slightly to the left, he was given a fine sight of Aragorn's unruly hair.

_Nice…_ Legolas thought. He shivered violently when a small bust of wind blew over him and automatically drew closer to his only source of heat…namely the human behind him. Lifting his head off the man's shoulder, where it had been resting, Legolas brought his hand up and covered his tender side.

"Legolas, you're awake!" Aragorn said, surprise clear in his voice. Quickly the man pulled on the reigns, forcing the panting horse to a stop. He had not realized that his injured friend was awake, the ranger had been concerting so hard on other things that Legolas's restless movements had a gone unnoticed. The rain and thundered had been so loud that it had drowned out Legolas weak moans of pain.

When Aragorn stopped the horse, all Legolas realized was that the pain dismissed and he breathed a sigh of relief. Though it was still painfully, it was manageable.

"Answer me!" the human behind him said in a warning tone, as he spoke Aragorn gently brought Legolas back to rest against his shoulder again.

"Where are we…" Legolas asked, his voice colorful with confusion.

"On the way back to my home," Aragorn answered, leaving his free hand against the prince's brow, feeling for a change of temperature.

"ah…" Legolas whispered so quietly that Aragorn almost did not catch it. Now that he did not have the full agony of his wound to concentrate on, Legolas realized just how cold he really was and began to shake harder than before.

Aragorn, feeling the elf's body began to tremble, sighed. Legolas was hot, not cold, no matter was the prince's mind told him. But, the human had it not in his heart to let Legolas sit there 'freezing' so he carefully pulled him closer to his own body, hoping that the body heat he was giving off would be enough.

They were silent for a few moments, Legolas in too much pain to talk. The rain was still drizzled down on them, but not with the furry of before. Finally, Aragorn gently prodded the horse forward into a slow walk. Legolas immediately gasped his body tensing. His tired mind had not been prepared for the amount of pain riding the horse could cause, even if it was just a walk. The prince dreaded to think of the pain of riding at full speed.

"Estel…" Legolas ground out, a note of panic in his voice.

"Yes, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, gently stroking the elf's golden hair hoping to pass his calmness over to the prince.

"…it…hurts!" Legolas gasped out, his breathing rate increasing dramatically dew to pain. Aragorn winced at that, but stopped the horse again.

"Let me fix you up a pain killer," Aragorn insisted, "and a sedative." he added as an afterthought.

"No." Legolas said bluntly, his breathing calming slightly as his body went limp against Aragorn's.

"No!, Legolas you are in huge amounts of pain…let me ease it for you. Did you not just say yourself that it hurt." The human augured.

"am…fine…now." Legolas whispered. And it was the truth, a very smaller sliver of it. The flare up had died down now.

"fine,'" Aragorn snorted. He might not be able to see his friends face from this position but he could hear the pain in Legolas weak voice. The elf was most defiantly _not _fine. Transferring his grip on the reigns to his hand which was holding Legolas in place, he dug in his breast pocket for the leaves which he had set aside especially for his purpose.

"Are you going to take them…or am I stuffing them down your throat." the healer said bluntly. In response Legolas held out his hand for them. Smiling his victory, the human placed them in Legolas palm. Folding Legolas fingers back over the leaves, Aragorn was assured that he would not drop them.

It took Legolas a minute or two of sluggish chewing just to eat the small plants. Aragorn was ready and waiting with a water skin when he finished. Tilting it against Legolas lips, the elf was forced to take several long gulps of water before Aragorn replaced it in the saddle bags.

Resting his full weight back against Aragorn's warm body, Legolas found himself exhausted from just eating the few leaves and drinking. Aragorn shifted his grip on the elf, he had been hoping to get Legolas to eat something but…Legolas looked so tired. He decided that he would let the matter slide for the moment.

"sleep." He ordered, not caring that his herbs would force the elf to. Legolas let out a soft sigh, allowing his eyes to drift shut.

Aragorn once again prodded his horse to start moving…this time Legolas made no objection. Smiling slightly, Aragorn kicked the horse into a full blown gallop again. His heart was lighter then when he had started out. Legolas was now improving, hopefully; the prince had at least woken up.

**TBC…**

**Well, at least this time I didn't leave with a cliffie! Now they have a horse and are making their way to Rivendell, Review and they will get their faster! I love reading every single one of them!**

**Review Responses: **

**ElrondofImladris: **Thanks so much! Yea, I let the cat out of the bad a little too soon…ah well ;)

**fe-chan13: **I know, I am so evil! You should be glad I updated when I did, I almost waited! (That would have made me _really _evil!)

**BrindyB: ***smiles innocently* Why did I leave it like that…I don't know it looked like a good breaking point! (laughs evilly in the background!) Thanks for reviewing!

**robinsmum: **Yes, that was a very evil ending wasn't it! It's a deal! I didn't kill him, so now you can help Aragorn clean him up! Legolas really should start listing to us humans, we always have such good ideas =)

**Kindered Spirit: ***goes over and comforters you* It's ok, I didn't kill him, at least not yet! Hannon le!

**Firecracker27: **Yes, Legolas totally had a Monday! No I will never ease up on my elf, not as long as I live! ;) Yea, I am sure Legolas had a Monday everyday of the week with writers like us!

**imaginariamente: **I was wondering where you were for the last chapter! Know I get it! I like where this is going very much so…partly because _I _know what is going to happen!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N you guys are all so awesome. I don't know what I would do without you! Poor Aragorn had better hurry up and get Legolas to Rivendell, who knows what might happen if he doesn't! **

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Seven: Ride, Aragorn, Ride!

The next day dawned bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky which Aragorn was grateful for. Traveling in the rain was not the funniest of experiences. Glancing down at the still elf in his arms, Aragorn hoped that today would be a better day, at least for the poor elf. Legolas had suffered enough.

Once again, Aragorn and his elvish friend had traveled though the night, stopping only for the horse's sake. The elf had not woken once, but that was to be excepted. The sleeping herbs which Aragorn had given him the night before should not have worn off till sometimes this morning.

It was a little while till Legolas began to awake. The first sign that Aragorn had was when Legolas's head, which had been resting on his shoulder, fell forward to land against his throat a moan escaping Legolas's.

"Legolas," the human called gently, once again bringing his horse to a full stop. Legolas moaned again in answer. "How do you feel?" he asked, worry clear. Legolas gave no answer, his breathing becoming labored as he battled the pain.

"I'm going to help you down." Aragorn said urgently. Commanding his horse to knee, Aragorn pulled Legolas off. Swinging the archer's arm around his shoulder, Aragorn supported the elf's light weight over to a large rock. Gently lowering the prince down, he frowned at how pale Legolas had become.

The elf's face was drawn and tight, eyes scrunched up in pain. Legolas made no move to help the man, in fact the only thing he did on his own was lean his head back against the cold stone, whimper ever so quietly. Standing, Aragorn shrugged off is slightly damp cloak and bunched it up. Kneeling next to Legolas again, the human callused hands gently lifted the elf's head just high enough to slip the cloak under before easing it back down, carefully to bump his friend's head.

"I'll be right back." The ranger said loudly, making sure the elf understood. Legolas nodded slightly, to weary to do much else. As the ranger hurried away, Legolas groaned again. There was no one here to witness the agony he was in so he let it out.

Wrapping both arms around his bandaged middle, Legolas curled into himself as much as his weakened body would allow. To his surprise he found that his wound had been stitched.

_I don't remember that. _Legolas thought, but didn't try and figure it out, his mind was a hazy mess.

In less than a minute, Aragorn was back at his side, armed to his teeth with medical supplies. His worry jumped when he saw the elf curled up, hugging his side.

"Legolas talk to me." he ordered, before being to mix up a conation of herbs.

"I thought we were back in the Rivendell, where are we?" Legolas asked his voice scratchy from lack of use. Aragorn's hand froze above a red leaf and he his gaze leapt up to met Legolas face.

"Legolas…?!" He asked again, the before named elf opened his eyes and gazed at the human.

"No…no….I was in Rivendell. You must…you…dragged me…" Legolas started but appeared to be having trouble putting two and two together. This scared Aragorn more anything thus far had. Scrambling back to the elf side, he did not care that several of his plants and berries went flying; laying his hand on Legolas brow his heart skipped a beat.

"Not again!" he moaned. Legolas fever had spiked.

"What," Legolas asked in a dazed voice, lifting his head up he gave the human a questioning look.

"Nothing, its nothing, just rest." Aragorn assured him, placing his hand against Legolas cheek.

"Your…worried." Legolas muttered his breathing rate increasing slightly.

"shh…just calm down. There nothing wrong." Aragorn lied soothingly, discreetly moving his fingers so that the tips of his fingers rested against the pulse point.

"No…" Legolas moaned, turning his head away from the human. The elf's gasps were starting to scare Aragorn, that and the way his heart was racing erratically. Taking Legolas face gently in-between his own hands, Aragorn forced the prince to look at him.

"Calm down, take a deep breath," Aragorn encouraged, tightening his grip slightly.

"But…Aragorn…it hurts." Legolas gasped, but Aragorn's presence and calming actions soothed him. As Legolas began to calm down, the human let out a shaky sigh. His friend's life was quickly coming close to hanging from a thread, without medication and some food the elf would be in deep trouble. Gathering up his herbs and plants again, Aragorn sat next to Legolas, sure to keep an eye on the elf.

The prince of Mirkwood sat against the rock, eyes closed, listening to the sound of Aragorn working. He honestly did not know what had happened a few minutes ago, it was almost as if his mind had completely forsaken him. His side was hurting a lot more than he cared to admit and Legolas could only hope that Aragorn was adding some painkillers, his pride still too great to ask for some.

After what seemed to be hours for the suffering elf, Aragorn's hand found his, squeezing it. The cold rim of a cup was being pressed against his lips and the human commanded him to drink.

Allowing the water to slide in, Legolas greedily swallowed, almost chocking on the substance. After Legolas had finished the drink, Aragorn got to his feet, needing more supplies from his horse. Legolas listen to the human's footsteps as they faded away into the distance, his confused mind not understanding where the ranger had gone.

Why was Aragorn leaving him? Aragorn never left him when he was injured like this. But as the herbs cleared his mind and lowered his pain he realized that the human had just went back to the horse. Opening his eyes, Legolas watched the human, examining the way that Aragorn's shoulders were slumped and his gaze lowered to the ground.

The ranger was depressed and worried, over me, Legolas thought sadly, wishing he could lighten the man's load. Realizing that he was curled into a strange position, the archer pushed himself up straighter ignoring the pain this caused.

"Looks like the herb helped." Aragorn said a smile on his face as he returned, crouching next to Legolas again.

"They did." Legolas agreed.

"Good!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I will be right back, I need to build the fire." clapping Legolas shoulder, Aragorn rose again.

Legolas watched as the man work, tracking the man's every move to give him something else to focus on besides pain. Finally, the ranger returned to his side. Sitting cross legged next Legolas, Aragorn was surprised by the elf's first words.

"I look like a certain filthy ranger!" he growled slightly, gesturing weakly to his body which was speckled in blood and mud.

"Ah, the look suits you mellon-nin." Aragorn teased, reaching over and scratching a piece of dried mud off Legolas cheek.

"If I was feeling better, you would find yourself covered in dirt for that." Legolas said darkly favoring the human with a glare.

"Well, for that I am glad. I am covered in enough grime as it is." Aragorn said loudly, glade to hear Legolas light musical laughter, even though it changed to a grunt of pain half way through. The human changed the subject, taking softy with his friend instead.

To Aragorn's worry each minute that passed, Legolas's mind seemed to slow down. By the time that the stew was ready, Legolas eyes were blinking sluggishly, and he was only half conscious. Aragorn had moved closer to the elf, holding his hand gently and talking to him to keep him awake.

Leaving the elf there for a minute, Aragorn pulled a wooden bowl out and scooped the hot soup into it. Carrying it carefully back to the elf, the human once again sat next to him.

"Open…" Aragorn ordered loudly and clear, holding a spoonful ready. Legolas only starred dumbfounded at the man. "Open your mouth," the human commanded again. This time Legolas listen and Aragorn forced the wooden spoon in. Legolas swallowed sluggishly.

Aragorn repeated this process several times, faithfully feeding Legolas the stew. After only half the bowl was empty, however, Legolas turned away and would take no more.

"Come on, Legolas." Aragorn pleaded, "Just one more bite!" he offered the spoon again, but Legolas refused, shaking his head weakly and curling slightly over his wound. The human rolled his eyes in expiration, but grabbed Legolas arm and helped him lay flat on the ground.

"Sleep," Aragorn whispered, knowing the elf would as he had loaded the stew with sleeping herbs. "I will tend to your wound." Legolas had no choice but to obey and was soon fast asleep.

Aragorn immediately got to work, pulling out his small boot knife, he stuck it into the fire so that it would sterilize. Going back to Legolas side, Aragorn wet a cloth and whipped at the elf's fever hot face as he waited for the knife. Soon the utensil was heated, and Aragorn brought it back. Now that his knife was sterilized, the healer had to wait for it to cool beginning the messy work. Gently unwrapping the wound, Aragorn swore.

The arrow wound was sluggishly dripping blood again, despite his stitches. Now, however, the wound was seeping a clear, white liquid, testifying to the strength of the infection. Picking up his knife hurriedly, Aragorn glanced up at Legolas assuring he was asleep before lowering the knife to touch bare skin.

"Come now, mellon-nin," the human said softly to elf, partly to keep himself company and partly not to focus too much on the pain he was causing Legolas. With practiced ease, the healer cut into Legolas side, slicing through the stitches while he did so. The wound needed to be drained of the infection if Legolas was to get any better.

"You can't let an infection get the better of you!," Aragorn said softly, wrinkling up his nose as the smell of blood and pus reached his nostrils. Taking the knife out of his friends body, Aragorn dropped it on the ground. Placing his hand just above the wound, the ranger pressed down hard, forcing the pus of infection out. With his other hand, the human held a large bandage, catching it.

"Think of it, Legolas the mighty prince warrior…killed by an infection! Doesn't that sound foolish?" he watched sadly as the white bandages he had held began to stain red.

"…you can't die before me." Aragorn continued, his voice dropping to a low whisper, pressing down harder. "Legolas, you promised to be with me to the end!" the human said, his voice catching in a sob. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Aragorn realized that the cloth he held was becoming heavy.

Deciding that this was all that Legolas body would yield, Aragorn throw the cloth into the fire. Drawing a needle and thread from his pack, the human went to work stitching the injured up again. After he had wrapped herbs and clean bandages around Legolas slim waist, Aragorn once again took up the cool cloth.

The man quickly whipped the new sweat from Legolas brow, halting at the heat he felt. Closing his eyes with dread, he laid the back of his hand against the elf's skin.

His fever had risen again. Aragorn suddenly realized that he had wrongly cursed the rain. It had kept Legolas much cooler than he, Estel, could while traveling. Groaning in frustration, the man swore, running a hand through his hair.

However, there was nothing more that he could do for Legolas, except get him to Rivendell. So, gently holding Legolas against his body, Aragorn remounted and fled the clearing.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Legolas was completely limp against Aragorn body…no movement whatsoever. Not a twitch or a shiver…not sound escaped him. The human was terrified to say the least. The only reason that he knew Legolas was even alive was the slow and weak heart beat, that threatened to give out at any moment. The man's free hand was resting against Legolas bare chest, needing to it beat beneath his fingers.

It was as he rested his bare hand against Legolas bare skin that Aragorn became area of the absent of sweat on hot skin. As he realized this, the healer felt his heart began to beat wildly in fear. No sweat meant that the elf was dehydrated.

_This is not good, _Aragorn though sadly, he had been able to get very little water into the elf since Legolas has last been awake and the fever must have sucked every last drop. Time was running out for the prince. Raising his head, Aragorn glanced hurriedly around for any familiar land marks. His fingers stayed firmly pressed against the elf's bare chest.

Aragorn's own heart abruptly leapt for joy, and he laid his cheek against Legolas hair in relief. He was now in very familiar land and it wouldn't be long before they entered Rivendell, only another hour.

"Just hold on…," the man implored the too still being in his arms. "Just for a little longer." Legolas remained lifeless, his head resting against the human's chest. The heat that Legolas was giving off could be felt, even though the human's cloths. Bending over slightly, Aragorn placed a gently kiss of encouragement on Legolas hot brow. To his discouragement, the human found the skin definitely dry, and maybe even a little flaky.

Lifting his hand away for just a second, Aragorn ran his hand over Legolas face, bushing back all the stray hair which had fallen there. As his hand passed over the prince's mouth and nose Aragorn froze, moving his hand back as he realized with sudden horror that he hadn't felt any exhale of breath.

**TBC…oh no, what I have I done?! **

**Review Responses:**

**BrindyB: **thanks so much! Opps…I think I left you in more suspense thank last time lol!

**BlueTipped: **Poor leggy indeed! All us wicked fan girls try and kill…one really does wonder about us! That is not the usually thing that a fan girl tries to do! Thanks!

**imaginariamente: **Thank, you are an awesome reader to have!

**robinsmum: **Yes, I killed the orc, he will no longer be a problem!To think I almost killed him off in the beginning, *thinks about it for a second* nah, I wasn't killing off any orcs till they had done at least _some_ damage! Hannon le!

**NightRunner144: **oh Well I don't want to be responsible for your death, but… that infection is pretty strong! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Kindered Spirit: **Infections are so annoying…and such a good plot device as well lol. Hannon le, mellon nin!

**Firecracker27:** Thanks so much, I really appreciated that you think my writing is that good. And I totally get what you mean about getting writing tips, I do it all the time ;) I am sure that your writing is very good as it is… I will never listen to you!, I will continue to torture them till the day I die!

**ElrondofImladris: **hehe, I enjoy being evil! Thanks so much, I like knowing how much you enjoy reading! I love reading your reviews

**Nearing Midnight: **Thanks, and welcome to the story! Now don't come threatening me….I will be good (except for I wasn't!) hey he might not be dead yet!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N…you guys spoil me with reviews! I cherish each and every one of them!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home

Quickly lowering his hand again, he gently held it so that the palm was covering Legolas nose and mouth.

Every second heightened Aragorn's fear and he truly feared that Legolas had stopped breathing. Feeling no breath touching his skin, he fearfully lowered his hand back to Legolas chest. He has a pulse, Aragorn realized with relief. Spreading his hand wide across Legolas chest, the human closed his eyes calming his body and waiting for Legolas chest to rise. Ever so slightly, his hand rose before easing back down. The prince of Mirkwood still breathed if, only barely.

"You must live!" Aragorn vowed. Kicking the sides of the horse, the man urged his faithful stallion just a little faster. The pounding hoofs ate away at the remaining distance and, before long, they were hurtling through the tall gates of Imladris just as the new day was rose.

Looking frantically around, Aragorn clutched Legolas close to his chest. He needed someone to help him with Legolas. Filling his lungs with air, the ranger was just getting ready to shout when he caught sight of a servant. The elf was rushing forward, recognizing the two and knowing what trouble they were probably in.

"Mán car-im?" /what can I do?/

"Help me with Legolas, than go get my father!" Aragorn commanded, swinging gracefully down after the servant had pulled Legolas off. Reaccepting his burden, Aragorn watched as the elf dashed off. Shifting Legolas weight, he followed, more slowly though. He could not risk dropping the wounded elf.

Backing into the room that the elf had claimed long ago Aragorn gently laid Legolas onto the bed. Seeing how still and dreadfully pale Legolas was filled the ranger with terror, and he rushed over to the water pitcher. Dunking a clean cloth into the water, Aragorn was swiftly back at Legolas side.

Running the cloth hurriedly over Legolas chest and face, he rewet the cloth, this time not squeezing it all the way out. Bringing it over Legolas face again, he gently squeezed the excess water onto Legolas dry and cracked lips, switching between that and trying to keep the prince's raging fever under control.

The door slammed open behind him, causing Aragorn to jump. His father quickly walked through the door, stopping at Legolas head. The lord's faced paled as he took in Legolas ashen complexion and the elven healer laid his hand against the prince's burning skin. Snapping into action immediately, Elrond realized the great danger the young elf was in.

"Estel, go fill a tub with lukewarm water,!" he ordered, his hands flying over the prince's body as he worked. Jumping to his feet Aragorn carried out his father's instructions as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, the half elf continued his son's work. Dropping a few more beads of moisture into the ill elf's lips, he was able to repeat the action several more time before his youngest son finally retuned announcing that the bath was ready.

"What's going on…? Elladan's confused and sleepy voice sounded form the doorway. Aragorn and Elrond glanced up, Aragorn moving back a step so that Legolas was relieved.

"I'll go get Elrohir," the elder twin instantly said, his face paling with worry. He knew just from catching a glimpse of the prince that Legolas was deathly ill.

Not bothering to knock at his twin's door, he just burst through.

"Come quickly!" he demanded, throwing the disheveled blankets off his brother.

"What's wrong," Elrohir croaked, still half asleep before rolling over and clutching his pillow close to his face.

"Aragorn's returned…with Legolas in tow. It looks bad Elrohir," Elladan quickly told, tossing some clothes at his brother. Turning to leave, he gave his twin a reassuring smile. Dashing down the hallway, Elladan found that he could not forget Legolas face, the way he looked, the look of the ones sure to pass on to Mandos hall's.

Reentering the room, he was greatly surprised to find it empty. He was actually wondering if he had dreamed the whole thing up when he heard his father's voice echoing in from the bathing chamber.

"There, that's it. Don't let his head down any farther." Crossing into the room, he found all three in the small chamber. Elrond knelt next to the tub holding Legolas body gently under the water while, Aragorn supporting the blond elf's head above water.

"Elladan, come here, there is ice in that picture." his father commanded upon seeing him in the doorway. They had been unable to put the elf into a freezing cold bath because Legolas's body would have likely gone into shock. The lukewarm water was probably freezing to the touch on Legolas burring body as it was.

Now that Legolas body was more accustomed to it however, they would gradually decrease the temperature of the water. Picking up the picture of ice cold water, Elladan began to slowly pour it in.

Elrohir, rushed into the room, his eyes going wide at the sight of Legolas in tub.

"Take my place." Elrond commanded the younger twin. Kneeling down deftly next to him, Elrohir placed his hands on the elf's limp body holding him in place. Elrond, staying where he was at, began to gently splash the water over Legolas neck and face. Motioning to Elladan, the elf lord asked for a cup of water. Turning to his sons he explained,

"Legolas is dehydrated; we must get him to sweat if he is to live." taking the cup that Elladan offered him, Elrond gently placed it against Legolas lips forcing the water into him.

They continued their ministrations for what must have been the better part of an hour, before Elrond declared,

"His fever has lowered slightly and he is beginning to sweat." the relief in the small bathing chamber was palpable.

"Are we going to move him back to his bed?" Aragorn asked, still holding Legolas's head in-between his hands and was therefore able to feel the strong heat that gripped his friend relentlessly.

Elrond nodded, pushing his hands underneath Legolas body and gently carrying him into the bedroom. The robe he wore was soaked, but he couldn't care less. Elrohir hurried on ahead and carelessly pushed aside the blankets and sheets that covered the bed so that Elrond could lay the limp elf down.

Aragorn immediately took this usually seat on the bed, smoothing back Legolas wet blonde hair. Elrond glanced at his twins sons, before calling them to his side.

"We'll need more supplies." he said softly, the twins turned as one and left the room. Aragorn looked up at his father's words, still slowly stroking Legolas hair, watched his father work.

Carefully unwinding the bandages, Elrond got his first look at the infected wound. Muttering words that Aragorn could not hear, the elf carefully examined the injury. The wound was red and puffed up, hot to the touch.

"details…" Elrond asked his youngest not needed to expound.

"I think that it was an arrow wound,"

"Think…" Elrond said surprised turning to face his youngest.

"I was unconscious when he received it. Legolas let it bleed for a while without tending too it. He lost a large amount of blood and I had not the proper supplies to be able to close it correctly. It was easy for infection to set in." Aragorn explained.

"Are you well?" Elrond asked with concern. Aragorn nodded, the bruises he had were not serious. Elrond wasn't quite as sure, but would care for his son later, Legolas needed his attention right now. As they spoke, Elladan and Elrohir returned, arms full of necessary supplies.

"Do you wish for me to boil the leaves?" Elrohir asked, as his brother handed over several bandages. Elrond nodded his whole attention once again focused on the elf in front of him.

Taking a clean knife from the collection his sons had brought, he waited tensely for the paste of leaves to be ready.

"What are his vital signs…" he softly asked. Aragorn reached down, picking up Legolas limp arm and taking his pulse.

"Weak, erratic slow." the human reported. Elrond frowned, not wishing to perform surgery but knowing that it was the only way the save the young elf's life. Even if his fever had lowered some, Legolas was still in danger of leaving them.

When the paste was ready, Elrond gently began to run the blade along Legolas pale skin, parallel to Aragorn's earlier cut. Aragorn avoided looking at the deep crimson blood which was flowing again. He was not in any way squeamish, but he had seen so much of Legolas blood lately that he did not think he could take to look at much more of it.

Instead he focused on the elf's face. Legolas was still had that ashen completion that was terrifying everyone, but it seemed to have lessened slightly. Aragorn prayed to the Valar that it was so. Placing his hand against Legolas face, he found Elrond's earlier words to be true: Legolas fever had indeed lowered slightly.

"Paste." his father commanded, startling Aragorn and causing him to look up. Elladan, wearing a disgusted sort of face, was carrying a bowl full of blood and infection into the bathing chamber. The elven lord was currently spreading the past of leaves over the wound. A bloody knife glinted in the light of the fire.

Finally, the Lord of Rivendell wrapped the wounds with pure white bandages. Straightening, the elf lord whipped his hands on a towel, staining the cloth a queer mixture of colors, red from blood, but green from the paste.

"Vital signs," he once again asked Aragorn. The human complied,

"His pulse is weaker, but is speeding now." the ranger scared voice whispered. The loss of more blood had obviously been hard on his friend. Elrond sighed worriedly, quickly walking over to the table of herbs.

"Change him into something else." he called over his shoulder. Aragorn slowly got up form where he was sitting but Elladan motioned him back down.

"Elrohir and I can do it." Aragorn nodded thankfully, sinking back down. Legolas had lost both his outer tunic and shirt long ago, so it did not take the twins long to get the elf out of his blood stained leggings. Dressing him in a light shirt and breeches, they were just about to lower him back to the bed when Elrond walked over.

"Give him this." he said, passing the goblet over to Elrohir.

"Sure, what I'm I your slave!" the younger twin joked, hoping to lighten the mood. He and Aragorn feed Legolas the tea, both praying it would help.

"No, you're his son. But while you're volunteering, you can be mine." Elladan said, playfully punching his brother.

As the twin's began to squabble back and forth Aragorn lightly drew a thin sheet over Legolas body. It would not raise Legolas temperature unlike a thick blanket. Picking up the abandoned cloth form the floor, the human gently patted Legolas's hot skin. The man frowned slightly, he found himself doing this far too often and he was sure his brothers and father agreed. And Legolas also, he admitted to himself, more often than not it was him on the receiving side.

The day dawned on them and then, before the occupants of Legolas's room knew it, night was upon them. Elrond and his sons were working restlessly to care for their wounded friend. Legolas fever had been slowly dropping ever since Elrond had drained the wound of infection and now that he had received rest and the proper medical care he needed.

Currently, the three elves and Aragorn were sitting down to a late dinner. The twins had thoughtfully brought it up to Legolas room, were they were know feasting. Aragorn stretched luxuriously were he sat. The man felt much better, his father had seen to his minor buries before forcing him to leave and clean up. He hadn't realized how much blood really had covered his body.

The human was still sitting on the bed, attempting to keep Legolas body cool. His best friends fever was still too high for his, or anyone else liking. But to his great relief the elf's skin no longer held that ashen tone and was only pale. It was defiantly a step in the right direction.

"Estel, did you hear what that man in the village to our north did?" Elrohir asked, turning to face him. Aragorn was as tense as a bow string; he needed something to distract him.

"No, I didn't." Aragorn said, a smile plying on his lips. He always enjoyed his brother's stories, as long they were not about him. Leaning forward he listen intently.

Unknown to them, Legolas eye lids began to flutter every so lightly as the story unfolded. His fist balled into the sheets in a desperate attempt not to cry out from the agony he was experiencing. Filling a whimper coming, Legolas bit down hard on his lower lip. He didn't even notice when his own blood began leaking. All this was in vain though as a whimper escaped anyway.

Aragorn and the other whipped around at the noise. Crowding in closer to the bed, each face was filled with heart wrenching concern.

"Legolas," Elrond called frowning as he took in Legolas deathly pale features. When the elf did not reply or make any sign that he had heard them, the elf lords frown grew.

"See if you can get him to respond." the lord of Imladris said softly, hurry towards the table to mix some pain killers for the young elf.

Aragorn nodded, calling his friends name again while he gently began to try and uncurl Legolas fingers from the sheet. When Legolas made no reply, only scrunching up his face in more pain, Aragorn voice became louder and clearer.

"Can you hear me," he called, his hand floating up to land on Legolas cheek. He and the twins sighed in relief was Legolas jerkily nodded."Good," the human said soothingly. His moved his hand form Legolas face back down to his hand. The strength with which Legolas gripped the bed sheet was so tight that the human would not be surprised if he found bruises on the elf's hand the next morning.

"Can you open your eyes?" was the humans next request. Legolas took a deep breath before attempting to open his stubbornly heavy eye lids. Quickly though, Legolas's glazed and fever bright eyes blinked open. The room was hazy to his eyes, as where the occupants forcing him to blink several times before they came into focus.

**TBC…**

**Ok, that was a really horrible spot to end the chapter, but it was getting really long….at least it's not a cliffie, right?!"**

**Review Responses:**

**Eloshazzy: **Thanks so much! I really love this kind of stories as well, so I am glad that you think that this is that good.

**BrindyB: **Don't worry, they are now in Rivendell and Legolas is getting better. What else could go wrong? (I don't think I really want to answer that! lol)

**Kindered Spirit: **it's ok, I didn't kill him! I didn't!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **I didn't kill him, I was a good girl!

**BlueTipped: **Thanks! My readers really should get accustomed to this kind of thing!

**robinsmum: **w.o.w hannon le mellon-nin!

**StarShadow Sword: **I stopped there, because I am evil! Thanks, I appreciate knowing what my readers think!

**imaginariamente: **I know, I put those boys through so much! You are so right, it would not be a story without something like that in it!

**tigerr79: **Yes, I am evil. Eventually I will get around to writing an Aragorn angst…Legolas is just so much easier for me to torture for some reason. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nearing Midnight: **Thanks for pointing that out! I really do appreciate when my reader's point out my mistakes or what could me the story better! So…thanks again!

**csiwannabee99: **Thanks for reviewing! I am glad I am not alone in Leggy torture because that would just be a sad…

**Firecracker27: **I will .never. stop! No matter what you do to me! lol

**ElrondofImladris: **I hope you didn't go too insane while waiting! That would be so convent if our boys would teleport to Rivendell, it would cut out a lot of their troubles ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N who's excited for the Hobbit!? I am very disappointed though….Legolas is not going to be in the first one :( **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Chapter Nine: Pranks All Around

Elrond strode over, a cup of hot tea in his hands.

"Legolas, Aragorn is going to sit you up." he said gently, well area of the pain this action would cause. "If you drink this though, your pain will diminish." Elrond gently assured the elf, reaching forward and lightly cupping Legolas chin.

Aragorn who had given up on Legolas clenched hand, gently lifted Legolas shoulders just enough to pull him into his lap.

A gasp was tore form Legolas lips, though it was quickly taken over by quick shallow breaths. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, the prince's hand unclenched itself before balling up again, this time in the ranger's tunic.

"Calm yourself, Legolas Thranduilion." Elrond instructed, running his hand up and down Legolas arm, hoping to distract him from the pain. Aragorn clutched Legolas close as he began to tremble and shake. Burying his face in the elf's blonde tresses, he whispered words of comfort, while cradling Legolas head to his chest. Finally Legolas calmed somewhat, his breathing evened out and his death grip on Aragorn's tunic lessened. The human's rough hand gently supported Legolas head, not allowing the elf to strain himself. His other hand brushed Legolas's sweaty strands of hair away.

"Can you take this tea," Elrond asked, though he was already pressing the rim against Legolas closed lips. Legolas complied, not having the strength to fight it if he wanted too. As Legolas parted his lips, a trickle of blood escaped his mouth. The twins gasped in shock, having not expected this. Elrond was silent, though his brow creased in fear. Using his free hand, the elf lord pulled Legolas lower lip down,

"You've bitten your lip quite well," Elrond stated kindly. Bringing the cup up once again, the elf poured the hot tea into Legolas waiting mouth. After the injured elf finished the tea, Elladan stepped forward, dabbing at the blood and tea which had dribbled down his chin.

Legolas glared at the older twin, weakly attempting to push his hands away. Elladan however just caught them and laid them back down. They all stood back letting Legolas have some space.

In a matter of minutes, the lines of pain on Legolas face began to ease some testifying to the strength of the pain killers. Lifting his head off Aragorn's shoulder slightly, Legolas glanced tiredly around.

"When―" Legolas began but his voice cracked and he started again. When...we...Imladris." he finished, allowing his head to flop back down against Aragorn.

"Aragorn arrived here with you last night." Elladan explained, reaching out and finding Legolas hand, clasping it in-between his own.

"Woke up the whole household in the process, too," his twin piped up

Aragorn glowered at his brothers, but his heart lifted when he heard Legolas give a small chuckle. The chuckle quickly turned into a dry cough, causing Legolas small smile to fade out to a grimace.

Elrond quickly reached for the glass of water which was on the bed side table before helping Legolas dink several gulps, pulling it away he deemed the young elf had had enough.

"That is enough for now," he said, patting Legolas shoulder. The prince nodded wearily, sighing with relief as he felt Aragorn sliding out for behind him. Soon the soft mattress was cushioning his pain filled body.

"How long?" he asked in a soft whisper. The three elf's and Aragorn glanced at each other,

"How long since when, Mellon nin?" the human asked puzzled. Legolas blinked his eyes sleepily, he was tried and his body demanded rest.

"Since...I was...last awake..." he replied, his eyes slipping close. His tense features, however, assured the rest that Legolas was awake. The ranger sighed, placing a hand on Legolas head.

"About two days, Mellon-nin. It was about time you were waking up."

"hmm" Legolas mumbled. Causing small chuckles from three brothers, the elf was practically asleep.

Legolas mind was slipping further and further away, yet he took comfort from the sound of his friend's voices, and Aragorn's comforting hand which was resting atop his head. As he fell into a deep sleep, his heart was glad.

Aragorn looked up from Legolas strained face, to his father's worried one.

"He is not doing well, is he?"Elladan asked, his eye brows knitted together with worry. Elrohir also looked to his father seeking an answer to his brother's question.

"Well..." Elrond began, sitting himself on the bed and taking one of Legolas slim hands in his own. "His fever is not lowering at the speed I expected, but it was normal for him to be in pain."

"Why isn't his fever lowering do you think?" Aragorn and Elrohir asked. Looking back down at Legolas face, the human began to slowly trace the lines of pain, whishing that he could make them vanish.

"I do not know, ion-nin." his father said.

"Don't worry Estel, we'll all have our chance to kill him once he recovers!" Elrohir said, coming over and wrapping his arms around the human's shoulders.

"Too right we will," his twin muttered just loudly enough for his brothers to hear him. Going over to join them, the group of three hugged close.

Elrond smiled form the other side of the bed, it warmed his hearts to see the three such good friends. Pulling the sheets off the elf before him, the healer inside of him could not resist checking the wound again. The amount of pain that Legolas had been in had surprised him, no matter what he had told his sons.

Carefully lifting the bandages, Elrond found a curious layer of very thin crust, a deep red almost the same color as blood. Frowning, he bent closer, but, upon remembering his sons, he gently placed the bandages back down. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were already burdened enough he would look at again as soon as he was alone...though he thought he knew what it was.

Besides that, though, the wound was healing. The swelling had gone down some as had the redness.

CRIMSONSTAINS

The next time that Legolas awoke, it was nearing dawn. Faint light filtered through his window, signifying that the sun had already risen. His side still throbbed, which didn't surprise him. The prince of Mirkwood had been injured enough to know that the pain did not just disappear, it faded.

Silently begging the pain to relent at least a little, Legolas grabbed a hand full of his pillow, releasing his tension without crying out. The twins and Estel were sound asleep in chairs by his bedside and Legolas feared he would wake them.

Turning his face into his pillow as well, Legolas breathed deeply, biting down once again his lower lip. However, this did the exact opposite of what he wanted. It added pain, forcing his overloaded body to give another way of relief and a hiss left his lips.

"Your lower lip will be sore for the next few days, you did quite a number on it my prince." A voice said from this right. Legolas eyes flew open, he thought that everyone else had been asleep. The elfs eyes quickly found Elrond though, who was sitting at the desk working on something.

"Hir Elrond," Legolas said hoarsely, attempting to stop the shivers which were traveling up and down his body. The prince knew enough that he realized that it was the fever, but he could not help what his body felt. /lord/

Elrond quickly got up and walked over to Legolas side, sitting down on the chair and taking note of Legolas's shivering. Reaching out Elrond pressed his hand against Legolas brow...the fever had lowered some more, which was a good sign but it had yet to disappear all the way. Turning around, Elrond grabbed a hold of a small white bottle. Facing Legolas he was surprised to find Legolas drifting off to sleep.

"Legolas you can sleep as soon as you drink some of this," he said he gently shaking Legolas awake.

Legolas moaned, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to be quit. Rolling over to escape the elf lords hands, he unfortunately choose his injured side to roll over onto. Gasping at the sudden agony, Legolas jerked back to his other side. Elrond gently took hold of the elf's arms again, not allowing him to move.

Legolas lay there for a moment his breaths coming in sharp gasps. Slowly Legolas breathing returned to normal and the elevn lord took his opportunity.

Gently lifting Legolas head off the pillows, Elrond helped him down his medicine. Lying Legolas back down, they both waited for the inevitable to happen. Picking up the cloth, Elrond began to wipe down it up and down Legolas face, chest and neck.

Legolas shivered openly at the cool touch of the cloth and the feeling of wet skin. The elf next to him sighed but took pity on the injured being. Wringing the cloth out once more, he laid it across Legolas brow before walking down to the foot of the bed. Choosing one of the heavier blankets, Elrond went back to Legolas side. Throwing it over the prince, the healer proceeded to pull it up to Legolas chin, tucking it in around his body.

The ill elf's contended sigh gave Elrond courage. After his sons had fallen asleep not too long ago, the healer had set about examining Legolas wound closer. What he found had disturbed him slightly, but he was grateful to know what he was dealing with.

The arrow tip had been lightly coated with a herb, a herb which slowed healing, making infection hit harder than it might have. This plant's effects were easily impeded, with the right medicine. As long as Legolas did not stop taking it, his healing speed would rocket and he would be fine. Elrond placed the glass vile full of the white substance he had just given to the elf, on the bedside table. He would not tell anyone else, Elrond decided. His son's did not need more worry, and Legolas would not appreciate the extra mothering. As long as Legolas kept taking it there was no reason for anyone to know.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Legolas sleep peacefully for the next eight hours and was still sleeping when it came time to change the bandages again.

"Do we wake him up," Aragorn whispered, not to wake the sleeping friend, while fingering a role of bandages. He stared at the elf's peaceful face, noting how Legolas color seemed to have retuned some. Elrond shook his head,

"Not unless we have too."

"Right." Elladan said nodding his head toward Elrohir. Moving forward the two dialectally lifted the light weight between them. Aragorn and his father got straight to work and in less time than expected and the twins were soon lowering Legolas back down against the pillows.

Stepping back, they were all feeling proud of themselves when Legolas gave a sudden twitch. They wearily watched as Legolas scrunched up his face before turning over in his sleep. Elrond held up a finger for silence, Legolas still might not awaken. The elf shifted again, muttering something about a 'smelly human' before letting out a breath and calming. Aragorn glowered at his sleeping friend.

"Smelly human, huh, well my prissy elf friend you are lucky you are injured." he said sourly, once they were sure that the elf would stay asleep. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he hunched his shoulders slightly. The whole effect was ruined by the thinnest of smiles.

"Give him a break, brother," Elrohir said coming around and wrapping an arm loosely around Aragorn's shoulders. "You do smell." Aragorn pushed his brother forcefully away, giving him a glare of death.

"Do you want a chance to back out!" he said threatened as he walked slowly forward.

"Nope, I'll take my chances." Elrohir said playfully.

"Not in here boys." Elrond said sternly, motioning towards Legolas with one hand. A sharp rap on the door stopped any further conversation. Elladan, who was closest, opened the door.

"Hir Elrond…you are needed down in the healing rooms." A servant explained hurriedly. Elrond nodded quickly, turning back to his sons.

"Come get me if there is a change in Legolas." with that he swept through the doors, the servant hurriedly following. Shutting the door quietly behind them the twins turned to Aragorn wearing identical smiles of evil.

"Elrohir and Legolas were right, Estel" Elladan began "you do smell…I think we need to change that." Aragorn guessing what was coming lunged for the door but Elrohir tackled him mid-step.

The two went crashing to the ground,

"Hold him!" Elladan cried joining the struggling two. The three wrestled for a few moments till one of them knocked the corner of the bedside table. The table rocked precariously and a tiny bottle full of a white liquid slipped off. It smashed into millions of pieces as it hit the hard wooden floor, sending glass and liquid everywhere.

"What was that…" Elrohir said letting go of his brother and whipping some of the stuff off his face.

"A bottle, it looks like." his twin replied, getting to his feet and giving it a closer look.

"You know what…" the ranger said a thoughtful look on his face. Swirling a finger in the white stuff he held it up, "this looks a lot like that stuff the maids use to clean with." A small smirk grew across his face. Elladan and Elrohir each took a closer look at the substance.

"Your right." Elrohir said surprised.

"and if your thinking what I think your thinking― " Elladan said gleefully

"―then the answer is yes." his twin finished enthusiastically. "That is if you mean that we switch the cleaning supplies for something else." the man just gave them a look that said _I thought you knew me_. Jumping to their feet they raised for the door, Elladan paused, however.

"Someone needs to stay here, just in case." he realized. "You two go…I'll stay and clean up the mess"

"thanks Bro." Elrohir said. Aragorn just grinned before taking off. Just half-an-hour later the others reappeared. Aragorn was holding a tiny bottle full of a very close match to the other substance.

"Perfect!" Elladan said, smiling broadly. "No one will know the difference."

**TBC….**

**Hehehehe, I think that our boys **_**might**_** regret doing that later on! Reviews will be very much appreciated, though you guys spoil me as it is!**

**Review Responses:**

**The Phantom Dragon: *****s**tuffs mouth full of cookies* hehehe you're the best! I have all this knew fun _toys_ to play with ! Legolas is looking a bit pale at the thought though! Thanks so much for all your reviews!

**alexinana75: **Yes, Elrond and the twins are here! I bet you are glad to see them! Thanks.

**imaginariamente: **I love those bathtub scenes….Thanks, mellon-nin!

**robinsmum: **Thanks, again I don't to know what to say!

**Eloshazzy: **It is a good thing Aragorn is there to comfort him, though non of my stories will be slash.

**Tigera79: **Thanks! hehe, your right, you thought it could only get better, but well….

**Firecracker27: **How about this chapter, did you like it better? Lol

**fe-chan13: **Aragorn and the twins are getting some sleep now, they will be ok. Legolas really is a poor little elfling!

**Csiwannabe99: **Sorry, didn't start the chapter that way, but I have something like that planned in one of my future stories, so watch for it! Thanks for the idea!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **thanks….! Torture stories are so fun….you should defiantly write it! I would read it!

**Nightrunner144: **wow, thanks mellon-nin! I am so glad you are addicted to this ;)

**Kindered Spirit: ***Goes over and comforters you* Of course I care! I just wanted to make readers sweat some before telling them, that all! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**This is a short up date, but hey, it's up! Guys...this is offically my longest story! ;) **

Chapter 10: Healing Adventures!

Legolas was once again on the verge of waking. He drifted conformable for a few moments before giving into his mind urges and waking up. The prince's mind was hazy, for moment not remembering where he was. When his mind cleared, he realized that he was alone in his room…very unusually with the critical conditional that Legolas had just been in.

Reaching up he wearily rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, a painful wince marring his pale features as the action pulled at his wound. He was frustrated already with the fact that his eyes had been closed in sleep, it just was not natural for an elf and it disturbed him greatly.

A loud shout was heard down the hall and Legolas glanced up. Hearing the sound of more shouting, Legolas awkwardly pushed himself up just high enough to support his head with his hand. Shifting around slowly, he faced the doorway. More shouting, this time accompanied by hysterical laugher. Legolas smiled, rolling his eyes. The prince could guess why Aragorn and his brothers had vanished from the room.

"And you _actually _fell for it." Legolas heard, clearly making out Elladan's voice right outside of the door. The piece of wood flew open and Aragorn stomped through. Glancing at Legolas, the human was forced to do a double take.

"Your awake!"he yelled dramatically, clasping into a nearby chair. The twins appeared through the door, laughing hysterically. Aragorn pulled a face. Untangling himself for the chair, the human sat up right and turned his attention to the elf in front of him.

"Don't scare me like that," Aragorn complained, "I thought you were still asleep." his tone was one of hurt and to pull it off stuck out his lower lip, pouting. Subconsciously he reached out and found Legolas wrist; taking his pulse. He was relieved to find it stronger and at a more normal pace.

"Why..." Legolas asked clearly confused. Aragorn looking up, began to giggle slightly. It was rare that he caught Legolas with a confused face. "Elladan and Elrohir, what have you done to him!" Legolas asked, pushing himself up a little higher. Raising his eyebrows the prince stared in shock as all three brothers clasped in heaps of laughing bodies.

Despite himself, Legolas began to chuckle. Their laughter was contiguous and the three brothers were a rather..._interesting_ sight. Pain rocked through his side and he doubled over, realizing that laughter was not a good idea. Breathing deeply Legolas controlled himself, closing his eyes and ignoring his friends.

The three heaps on the floor didn't even notice, for which Legolas glad. He didn't need them rushing over and smothering him. Lower himself down back against the pillows, Legolas closed his eyes fighting off another wave off pain.

"What, may I ask is going on?" the slow deep voice of the lord of Rivendell. Snapping his eyes open, Legolas schooled his features.

"Why are all three of my sons lying on the floor reduced to this?" Elrond continued, stepping over and around his sons to reach Legolas side. The prince lay on the bed, his body tease and his face white. His white sleeping shirt hung open allowing Elrond easy access to his wound when he would need it.

"How are you feeling today?" Elrond asked sitting down on the bed. Brushing back Legolas blonde hair, he used this as an excuse to check his temperature, Elrond was glad to find the fever gone.

"I am fine, Hir Elrond." Legolas replied his voice tight with pain.

"No, you are not. But you will be soon enough. One of you―if you are able― fix up a pain killing tea." Elladan staggered to his feet and, still chuckling, and made his way to the herb table. Elrond meanwhile turned back to Legolas. Aragorn sat up on his knees, elbows propped up on the bed, watching carefully as Elrond examined the red looking wound.

"It looks better!" the human said breathlessly. "How about you, mellon-nin?" he asked patting the elf's arm.

"I just said that…I am fine." his annoyed tone was clear, even as his breathing hitched in the middle of his sentence.

"Here you go, ada." Elladan said, throwing a knowing glance at his twin. A smile still lingered on his lips, while Elrohir still lay on the floor, laughing. Elrond rolled his eyes but took the goblet. Aragorn seeing what needed done, helped Legolas to a sitting position, fluffing up several pillows behind him.

"I can do it!" Legolas protested, reaching out for the goblet. The effect of his determined voice was broken though by a large yawn.

"Drink, and then you can rest!" Elrond pointed out, holding up the cup once more. Legolas took it with trembling fingers, but drank it without incident.

"Who knows, Legolas, you might just up and about tomorrow." Aragorn said, a teasing smile on his face. The human carefully helped Legolas back down. Bringing the blankets up again he tucked them in around the elf, ignoring the way Legolas pushed away his hands.

"NO he will not!" Elrond said sharply. The toxic could resurface as easily as it was to control and he was not going to allow the elf up any time before he said so…he was going to stress the point.

"Ok…ok…I was joking ada!" Aragorn said, holding his hands up in surrender. Elrond however to did not stop.

"I do not want any one of you to help Legolas leave that bed, or do anything without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ada" the three brothers said simultaneously, humble expressions across each face.

"And you..." Elrond began turning to almost asleep elf. Signing the elf lord reached over and shook Legolas. The prince jerked awake, a cry of pain escaping his lips.

"Forgive me, Legolas... But you must promise me that you will not leave this bed before you at told so.

Legolas promised, slightly in shock at how the elf lord had reacted. Elrond closed his eyes, letting sigh slip out; Legolas never broke promises if he could help it. Patting the prince gently he urged him back to sleep.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Elrond poured several drops of the antidote into Legolas morning dose of herbal tea. He slipped the tiny bottle full of white liquid into his robes pocket., it was almost gone, he would need to get a refill soon. Walking back to the others, he joined his sons by Legolas bed side. It had been several days since Legolas had been brought in, closer to death than life. The prince had recovered greatly and was almost back up to his full strength.

"Hannon le." Legolas said a smile on his face as he accepted the cup. Aragorn smiled happily from across the bed as he watched Legolas. It was good to noticed that the cup no longer shook in his hand.

"Hey, Legolas," Elladan suddenly said, looking up with a mischievous face "Do you hear what ada said?" he asked.

"that it was time for some tea…?" Legolas joked, referring to the older elf's earlier words.

"No…"Elladan said rolling his eyes. "Ada said that you might be up and out of bed tomorrow…if you take it easy."

"Brilliant," Legolas said with feeling. He was sick of laying bed, had been for the past few days. But true to his word, he did not attempt to break free. At the moment he sat against the head board of his bed, leaning against several pillows that his friends _insisted _he had.

"We will see." was all Elrond said. His hand slipped inside his pocket and he fingered the bottle. The lord of Imladris was a little worried to tell the truth. After the first couple of doses, Legolas had stopped improving as quickly as he had expected. To make matter worse, the speed at which he was healing had actually dropped. It had been enough to make Elrond up the dosage.

"But Hir Elrond…" Legolas began his voice coming dangerously close to a whine. Just because he had promised not to get out of bed did not mean he didn't beg and plead every chance he got.

"I said we'll see." the lord said firmly.

"It had better been soon," Elrohir muttered under his breath, just loud enough that everyone could hear him.

**TBC…**

**Well at this chapter defiantly not a cliffe! Maybe this is just the calm before the storm though….Thanks so much, you are each my mellon! **

**Review Responses: **

**ShadowHaq35: **Here's your update, all for you!

**robinsmum: **The twins and Elrond are so different, it most defiantly must be from their mothers side! I love all three of them though!...Everyone is just going to feel so bad about this whole mess they have gotten themselves into!

**The Phantom Dragon: **I am so twisted! Poor Aragorn, Legolas and Draco…I will have so much fun!

**imaginariamente: **YAY! I am so happy that you loved last chapter!

**ELOSHAZZY: **Yup, that was the bottle alright! You'll just have to wait and see what happens form this point on!

**ElrondofImladris: **Legolas's doesn't know any better, you can't blame him for taking his medicine! Got to love these torture stories!

**Nearing Midnight: **That was indeed the medicine Legolas needed…I wonder what is going to happen because of it!

**Kindered Spirit: **I happy that you are happy again! My friends think I am crazy (not that I am exactly 'sane') because I go on and on about the Hobbit coming out…glad to know someone else is excited as well!

**Firecracker27: **YAY, I got you to laugh! Hey this chapter was nice wasn't it! Do you like me now?!

**Csiwannabe99: **It will be happening, just a few more stories away! You will see why you had to wait when we get there! You are right Elrond is going to be so mad ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The long awaited consequence is here!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Chapter Eleven: He's better…maybe?

The next day came quickly and Elrond relented, Legolas would be allowed out of bed. Legolas flashed one of his endearing smiles at the older elf as he sat up further.

"I believe you know most of the regulations by now." Elrond said, still not sure if his choice had been a wise one.

"He should!" Aragorn piped up as he grabbed the bed covers and flung them away.

"Estel, make sure he takes it slow." Elrond ordered form the door way.

"I will, ada." the human assured his father. The lord of Rivendell nodded with satisfaction before leaving the friends alone. Aragorn smiled at his friend before reaching over and helping the still weak elf scoot to the side of the bed.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked, knowing form experience that the worst part was getting out of bed.

"Of course! Legolas said cheerful, he was getting out of bed today nothing could damper his sprit. Aragorn rolled his eyes at his friend's words but pulled him to his feet anyway.

"Breath deep," Aragorn instructed, worry clouding his voice as he watched all the blood drain from Legolas face. The elf leaned against Aragorn for a moment doing as instructed. Dizziness clouded his senses and he shut his eyes.

Once he felt that he could support himself, Legolas pushed away from Aragorn, but not before giving him a heartfelt smile. The human couldn't quite convince himself to let go of the elf completely and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Really, Aragorn, I'll be fine." Legolas assured the worried human once they reached the wardrobe. "You can wait for me outside."

Minutes later Legolas remerged, except now he was dressed in his usually leggings and a light silver tunic.

"Where do you wish to go?" Aragorn asked, falling into step besides the elf.

"Outside ―Besides that in don't really matter." Legolas said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not the kitchens..." The human said, disbelief and disappoint clear in his voice.

"No!" Legolas said firmly "you feed me while I was in my room." Aragorn groaned but followed the prince.

By the time they reached the gardens, Legolas steps had slowed dramatically and one hand was pressed against his side, a sure sign that Legolas was not completely healed.

"Sit," Aragorn commanded, while guiding Legolas to a bench, motioning for him to take a seat. Legolas did not reply, not having any breath to do so with. No matter how much he hated to admit it, the price just had to accept the fact that he was weak at the moment. Sitting there, Legolas allowed himself to enjoy the sunshine, in a small smile playing across his lips.

"Are you ok?" Aragorn couldn't resist asking as he took a seat next to Legolas.

"I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure, because we can always go back to your room?" the man offered. Maybe this really was too much for Legolas. The elf opened his eyes and stared at the human in disbelief.

"You just dragged me the whole way here...now you want to turn around and drag me back up." Aragorn blushed, finding the elf's meaning.

"You were the one that wanted to go here." he muttered pointedly. Legolas glared at the man but stayed silent.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Later that evening found the two friends still in the gardens. The night was still and peaceful, the starts glittering brightly above the trees. The elf and human were lying on their backs, gazing up at the peaceful scene.

"Ada is going to kill us, you do realize that right?" Aragorn wirily commented, a smile across his face.

"Why?" Legolas replied his voice almost having dreamy sound too it. The human threw the prince a weird look before answering

"I said I wouldn't let you exhausted yourself," Aragorn said, his tone indicating the fact that he thought this was obvious. Legolas shrugged at the man's words, not denying or confirming his words. "We really should go back for dinner." the ranger added as an afterthought, all of suddenly wanting to get Legolas back inside. He was more than a little worried about the way Legolas simply accepted his words, not denying them.

"Huh..." Legolas turned over on his side to face the human. "Oh! Yes that would probably be good." The prince said as realization dawned on his fair face.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine, Estel." Aragorn, however, disagreed. Rolling over he sat up and stared hard and Legolas. What he saw did not please him. The prince was far paler than that morning and a fine sheen of sweat beaded his brow.

"Come now Legolas tell me what is wrong." Aragorn was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Nothing is wrong." the elf said sounding slightly dazed. "We should be getting back." With that he pushed himself to his feet, brushing away Aragorn's hands when he tried to help. As soon as he gained his feet though, the prince staggered and fell to his knees. Aragorn's eyebrows shot up and he knelt next Legolas, fear gripping his heart. Legolas did not just stumble like that.

The human worriedly began to babble to Legolas, not really knowing what he was saying. Grasping Legolas by the shoulder, with one hand, he used the other to check Legolas temperature.

"You're burning up!" Aragorn cried, wondering how he could have missed the warning signs.

"I am not." Legolas said, his hazy mind misinterpreting the words. The said human next to him paid no attention to the words, struggling to stay calm. Why had Legolas fever returned? Why was Legolas so mentally slow? Why wasn't Legolas panicking like him?! Stay calm...take a deep breath. He told himself aware that he would not be able to help Legolas if he panicked.

"Come on, Legolas let's get you back." Reaching under Legolas arms he hefted the prince up, supporting his weight when he swayed.

"But Estel..." Legolas complained, not quite realizing how serious the situation was.

"Later Elf, right now work with me." the man said firmly. Slipping under Legolas arm Aragorn grasped the prince's waist and took a step forward.

"Ohh..." Legolas said softly, almost as if to himself. The elf prince abruptly realized just how heavy his body seemed to weigh. Dragging one foot in front of the other, he took an unsteady step.

Aragorn let out a frustrated breath, he needed to get Legolas back to his father immediately but he could not rush Legolas either. Even the slow pace in which they were moving appeared to be costing the elf a great deal of his strength.

The future king pulled Legolas arm slightly further over his shoulder, taking as much of Legolas weight as possible. Slowing his pace to match that of his companion's, he realized that this was not working and he would just have to find another solution.

"Lean on me." he encouraged the elf. Seeing a bench a little farther one, Aragorn decided that he would leave the elf there and run to fetch help.

Legolas raised his head from where his chin touched his chest to look at the man. He knew that he was slowing them down but he could not muster the strength to go any faster.

"Sorry…" Legolas said softly, before swallowing thickly as if this throat was dry. Aragorn did seem put off about something.

"Mellon-nin, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Aragorn said fervently. He would not allow Legolas to feel upset about their current situation.

"Your mad…about…something" Legolas began, his voice soft and halting.

"No, I'm not." Aragorn assured, "I'm just worried." Legolas nodded and let his head fall back down. Releasing Legolas's middle for a second the ranger touched his fingers against the elf's brow.

"Legolas, Aragorn!" Elladan's voice suddenly rang out through the night. Aragorn's head shot up as he recognized the voice. This was the break he needed, Elladan would be able to help them.

"Elladan! Over here!" Aragorn shouted, hooking his arm around Legolas again and leading him forward.

"Ada wants you to…" Elladan began as he walked around the bend, stopping abruptly as he took the sight in. "I'll get Ada."

"No―" Aragorn cried "Help me with him." the human pleaded.

"Estel, he needs to see ada." Elladan reasoned, though he rushed forward and slipped under Legolas other arm. He quickly wrapped his arm around Legolas just below Aragorn's. "What happened?"

"He seemed fine for most of the day. It was just a little while ago that he began to have a relapse." Aragorn began, pointing towards the bench he wanted to seat Legolas onto.

"Hey, Elladan, where did you come from…" Legolas said in surprise as his feet seemed to slow a fraction more. His breathing was erratically and his heart hammed against his rib cage.

"The house where else," Elladan replied with a smile. His voice had changed from worry to comforting with a blink of the eye. They needed Legolas to stay calm.

"His pulse is racing." Aragorn mouthed, two fingers resting against Legolas's wrist.

"Estel…" Legolas moaned breaking the twos silent conversation. For the first time both noticed just how hard and shallow Legolas breathing was.

"I'm sorry." Aragorn apologized. When they came to the bench, Elladan helped Aragorn lower the elf down before taking off at a run.

"Where's Elladan going?" Legolas asked puzzlement clear in his voice. Aragorn knelt down next to the bench and took a strong grip on Legolas arms, providing a little bit of support for the elf who was wavering.

"To get you some help." the man said, using his thumbs to rub a comforting pattern against Legolas skin. The garden was silent for a minute.

Legolas's was dimly area of what was going on around him. He could tell that Elladan and Aragorn were both worried about something, but he couldn't figure out what. The disoriented prince moaned slightly and his hands drifted down to his throbbing side. He had no idea when his side had began to hurt worse, but it had. And come to think of it, he really didn't feel that good.

Worry began to fill his mind, something was not right in his body. A blinding fear of the unknown began to capture his heart and mind. His feverish body reacted to his panic, jumping heart rate up even more. The blood rushing through his body caused Legolas to grit his teeth and close his eyes with pain.

"Hush, Legolas." Aragorn's calm voice drifted through his panic and he calmed somewhat. Estel was here. Estel would help him, there was nothing to be afraid of. All he needed to do was tell the man that something was wrong,

"I…don't feel…so good." Legolas mumbled, no longer having any power left in him to hold up his body. He fell forward, but was stopped when his head come into contact with Aragorn's shoulder.

"I'm sure you don't." Aragorn agreed, raising slowly and sitting next to the ill elf. Helping to shifting the elf's body so that his head still rested on his shoulder, the ranger frowned at the heat radiating off Legolas. Pulling the prince closer to his own body, the man began to rock him; stroking his hair in what Aragorn hoped was a soothing action.

**TBC…**

**Just what did the boys do to Legolas? You guys are awesome! Your reviews make me so happy that I go kinda insane and plan **_**lots**_** more trouble for our guys! **

**Review Responses:**

**StarShadow Sword: **Yep, those boys will be in for it when Elrond finds out! And this time they can't blame it on anyone else!

**Black Hawk: **Poor Legolas, we really do put him through a lot! Thanks!

**Nearing Midnight: **hehehe, here is the next chapter…we will just see what happens form here! *evil laugher*

**The Phantom Dragon: **I may use your idea, after a couple more stories that I have planned right now! Thanks!

**LunaQuetzal: **I am so sorry about that. I fixed that the on you mentioned (Man, I was so embarrassed by that on. _Thanks_ for pointing it out!) If you have any tips, I would love to hear them! Thanks for telling me about them.

**LeoLuin: **Thanks! Is this a soon enough up date?!

**imaginariamente: **Thanks so much! There are defiantly more chapters to follow…**.**this would be a really horrible place to end. Lol!

**ElrondofImladris: **I don't like tragedy much either…it's no fun if they die!

**Eloshazzy: **I actually have no idea what they put in the bottle, let's just say that is was not good!

**robinsmum: **Yes, I did see it and I freaked out! I am so much in love with that elf that it is ridicules! ;) Poor Elrond, he has such a hard life…

**Firecracker27: **I have a feeling you are not going to like this chapter…but you're my 80th review so YAY! :)

**Kindered Spirit: **He is hotter when he is sick…I like him best when he is covered in blood (preferable his own) and sweat. Or any time that he is ill. Though he is _so_ handsome normally too!

**csiwannabe99: **Thanks! I am glad you liked the other two as well! Just a hint, I think you might be getting your "Legolas being sick on Estel" sooner than I thought!

**ShadowHawq35: **I can almost beat all my money that you want another update!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Nope, that was not good, not good at all. Elrond's sons are so going to get it!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Over 100 reviews! I never in my wildest dreams realized I would get that many! This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviewed this story at any time!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed

"Their over here!" A voice suddenly said shattering the quiet. Seconds later Elrond and the twins appeared.

"Estel, what happened?" his father demanded, his eyes held a glint a panic, though the rest of him spoke of control.

"I don't know." Aragorn truthfully replied. Elrond dropped to his knees, taking in the sight before him. Legolas was pasty white, except for the fever spots. He leant against the human as if he could not take any of his own weight.

"Legolas, look at me." Elrond coaxed. Legolas just groaned softly and pushed his face deeper into the humans shoulder.

"Legolas..!" the man said slightly surprised. Elrond, however, calmly took matters into his own hands, literally. Reaching over the elven lord gently grasped Legolas chin and turned his face towards his. Laying his hand against the prince's cheek, Elrond immediately felt the intense heat. Staring intently into Legolas glazed eyes, the elf reached down and grasped the elf's wrist, taking his pulse.

After a few minutes, Elrond seemed to come to a conclusion and got to his feet.

"Elladan, come with me and help gather some supplies. Elrohir and Estel, help Legolas to his room." Both twins nodded from where they stood hovering anxiously above their friend. Quickly Elrond and the older twin disappeared down the path.

Elrohir reached down and helped Aragorn raise Legolas to his feet. Both supported the elf when his knees buckled and he sagged against them. Much slower than their brother and father the three made their way back.

Several minutes later the struggling trio pushed open the door to Legolas room. The blonde elf was totally exhausted and to a point of clasping. Carefully lowering Legolas to the bed, Elrohir left Aragorn to care for the archer. He meanwhile rushed to help his twin, who was mixing herbs.

The youngest son of Elrond helped Legolas to lie flat. Reaching down the human quickly unlaced Legolas boots and yanked them off. Stripping the elf of his tunic, Aragorn took the blankets and tucked him in.

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered, removing his hand from under the covers and reaching for the man. Aragorn sat down and took the elf's outstretched hand, holding it gently.

"Yes?" He asked, gazing with unhidden concern down at his friend.

"What..." the prince began

"I don't know," Aragorn whispered, cutting the prince off while clasping Legolas hand tightly with both of his. Elladan suddenly appeared, handing the human a cup of hot tea.

"Have him drink this." Elladan said before rushing back to his father. Aragorn took the offered cup and slid a hand under Legolas neck, supporting the wood elf's head. Once the elf was done, Aragorn gently lay him back down. Taking Legolas's hand again, he began to massage it gently.

Legolas groaned, his hand jerking free of Aragorn's soft hold and flying to his side.

"Here, talk to me..." Aragorn said, recapturing Legolas's hand and resuming his ministrations. Legolas's chest was heaving and his face glittered with sweat, but he gripped the humans hand hard and turned his face towards his voice.

"What happened?" Legolas whispered again. Before the ranger could answer, Elrond stepped into the twos currently small world.

"Go help your brothers, Estel. I will take of the prince." Nodding Aragorn squeezed Legolas's hand again and stood up. Passing the elf's hand to Elrond, the human rushed to his brothers' side.

"Where did Estel go?!" Legolas begged working up the effort to push his body up with his elbows. His eye sight was beginning to blur into a mass of colors and he had known the man by his voice, but now someone else had replaced the human.

"Hush, young elf. I am here with you." Elrond said calmly, patting the princes hand and tucking it under the blankets. Legolas relaxed, falling back down. Elrond's faces creased in worry, a rare sight in itself.

He had guessed the reason for the princes setback. The elf must have excreted himself beyond what his weak body could take, causing the toxic to resurface. Drawing the small white bottle from his inside pocket, he pulled the stopper out. Lifting Legolas like Aragorn had before he helped the prince of Mirkwood sallow some.

Behind them Elladan turned to give his father a different goblet full of potion. The cup slipped from suddenly numb fingers and dropped hard to the ground, spilling the medicine all over. Racing forward he cried,

"STOP!, Ada don't give that too him." He was too late.

Everyone jumped at the older twins cry. Elrond frowned at his son as he held up the bottle. Aragorn and Elrohir also looked up, and the man actually had to grab hold of the table to keep himself dropping form shock.

"What is going on?" Elrond demanded, giving each of his sons a hard look. Legolas tense body abruptly went into convolutions and Aragorn and the twins rushed forward to help hold him down. As soon as the convolutions began though they stopped and Legolas went limp.

"Legolas!" Elrond called, slapping the elf's cheeks lightly. Turning back to his sons and raising his eyebrow in question, his face was dark and serious.

"What is going on." He asked again, his voice deadly.

The three brothers glanced guilty at each other before Elladan stepped hesitantly forward. They could not hide the truth, not with Legolas heath at such a risk.

"That is not whatever you think it is." The shame in his voice was clear and his eyes were intently focused on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"We switched it with something else." Aragorn said looking up and licking his dry lips.

"What did you switch it with and why?" Elrond's voice was dangerously low, warning his sons that this was _not_ a time to be messing around. This time it was Elrohir who stepped forward and answered the question. All the blood drained from their father's face as Elrohir listed the ingredients

All the brothers glazed with horror at their father. _What have we done?! _Aragorn thought with a growing terror.

"Ada, I swear, we had no _idea_ that it was part of a healing potion. We―" Aragorn was broken off by his father.

"Try and wake Legolas. We will discuss this later." Quickly leaving the room, Elrond walked towards his herb closet. Legolas needed a new bottle of the old antidote quickly.

Back in Legolas room, the mood was somber and tense. Elrohir was rummaging in the mix of bottles and herbs and, when he found the jar he wanted, tossed it to Aragorn. Catching it deftly, the human unscrewed the lid and wrinkling his nose in disgust as a powerful smell filled the room. If this did not wake Legolas he didn't know what would. Tossing a glance at his brothers, they realized what the human wanted and placed comforting hands on Legolas body. The twins hoped that this would hold Legolas down and quiet any fear the abrupt awakening would cause. Sitting down on the bed Aragorn cupped Legolas cheek, while waving the vile smelling stuff just under the elf's nose.

Legolas stirred feebly his face safe scrunching up as the smell hit his nostrils.

"That's it..." Aragorn encouraged. Letting out a soft moan, Legolas pushed weakly at the bottle. Blinking open his eyes the elf looked around confused.

"The...what?" He slurred, rubbing at his eyes with his wrist.

"Relax." Elladan tried to sooth, but his voice was ruff with shame. Legolas nodded, and soon his eyes were slipping close again.

"No, Legolas." Estel sighed, not wanting to but reaching out and shaking Legolas shoulder. The prince, let out what was dangerously close to a whimper before rolling over and hiding his face in the pillows.

Forgetting for a moment about Legolas wound, Aragorn reached over and placed a hand on Legolas side, planning to shake him awake. As soon as the soft touch came into contact, however, the prince let out a yelp. Instantly jerking his hand back, Aragorn's face fell to one of even more shame.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered, bending low so that his forehead connected with Legolas's.

The door flew open behind them and Elrond rushed in. Aragorn stood quickly and let the elf lord take his place. In his hand, Elrond carried a bottle, full of what appeared the same stuff the sons of Elrond had so carelessly replaced.

"Roll him over." Elrond muttered, uncorking the bottle and pouring a spoonful. Legolas rolled over easily, appearing to almost asleep again. The lord of Rivendell pried open Legolas mouth and stuck the spoon in. Legolas swallowed the medicine without restating and they all shared a worried glance.

"keep him awake for the next ten to five minutes…then I want to talk to you." Elrond spoke quietly, yet his disapproval and disappoint was clear. The next ten minutes flew by quickly, almost to quickly for the sons of Elrond.

Shuffling forward, they stood in front of their father.

"Ion-nins, I am very disappointed. I though you knew better than to mess with healing supplies." Turning around he stared into the fire, hands clasped behind his back. "You know how dangerous changing an herb could be. Any one, not just Legolas, could have been poisoned." Turning to face them again, his heart was filled with sadness. All three of them looked so ashamed and humiliated, but they had to learn.

"I have been giving him that medication, boys, do you know how seriously that could have ended. He might have died. Legolas was lucky you told me in time, and that I knew what to do to reverse the consequences."

"Ada―"Elrohir began, but was cut off as Aragorn raised his hand.

"Elrohir, I think I should tell what happened. It was my fault to began with." Taking a calming breath he began their story.

"We were wrestling around, on that morning after Legolas fever broke. One of us knocked into Legolas bedside table, the bottle was on it and fell, smashing on the ground. I managed to convince Elladan and Elrohir to help me switch what we thought was a cleaning aid into that."

"Wait just a second, Estel. We are as much to blame as you are." Elladan said, clearing his throat as he looked at his twin. Elrohir nodded, it was all their fault. "We never dreamed that it had anything to do with healing."

"Do you really think we would do that?" Aragorn said his voice low.

"No, ion-nin," Elrond's voice was also soft, yet relived. "I was very surprised when I heard what you did for that very reason. Now I realize that I am partly to blame. I left the bottle there." Walking forward he wrapped his arms around as many sons as he could. "But don't think you won't get out of trouble for it."

"I think we already are" Elladan said, wrapping his arms around his father. After a moment Elrond pulled away.

"We will need to watch Legolas carefully tonight, just in case." He said.

**TBC…**

**Man, those three will feel awful if anything else happens! I love you guys forever for reviewing :) and feel free to tell me about any mistakes. **

**Review Responses: **

**StarShadow Sword: **You right, that always happens! They are never going to get a break. Thanks so much ;)

**Firecracker27: **I know…I know, but who knows, maybe in the next chapter you will like me again!

**Kindered Spirit: **100th reviewer 8D Yup, again.

**imaginariamente: **99 is an awesome number to be the reviewer for! Hannon Le!

**The Phandtom Dragon: **Elrond didn't get that mad ;0 I could have though that's for sure! *sighes* no we cannot….we need him for the next torturing ― story! ― hehehe

**LeoLuin: **hehehe, yes, we's are evil…very evil! Thanks

**Black Hawk: **Thanks! But now that Elrond knows what is going one, he should end up in one piece…right?

**robinsmum: ***sinkers evilly* oh, yes we are! And people tend to think that I am nice person….XD! Thanks!

**ShadowHawq35: **Thanks! I hope you liked this one as much.

**Nearing Midnight: **hehehe, I am evil, aren't I!

**csiwannabe99: **Wait for it….it will come!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N did any one go see that Hobbit? I did! I liked it for the most part but I had a few issues with it. **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Chapter 13: A long night

Aragorn and the twins set up late with the prince, diligently caring for their friend. For once, Elladan and Elrohir didn't joke around, they and Aragorn felt too bad about the current situation.

"Shh, it's ok…." Aragorn murmured over and over again, wipping the elf down with a wet cloth. Legolas didn't hear him, though, tossing and turning, even crying out occasionally. Elladan placed a comforting hand on the human's shoulder.

"He'll be ok, Estel." he whispered.

"I know…" Aragorn shot back, just as low. Soaking the cloth again in the cool water he tried in vain to keep Legolas's temperature down. Elladan shook his head sadly, moving away to prepare some herbs. Elrohir joined his twin there, handing him the necessary supplies.

"Estel blames himself, which is understandable." The elf said just loud enough that his twin could hear him.

"He cannot take all the blame, for it was us also who helped him." Elladan replied, just as low.

"That is way we must try and convince him that we all share the blame." Elrohir whispered, taking the concoction of herbs out of the bowl and spreading it over a towel. Suddenly a cry from Aragorn turned them around.

"His fever just spiked!" the human cried, facing his brothers with worry clear. The back of his hand was pressing lightly against the ill elf's brow. The twins glanced at each other, guilt and worry shinning in their eyes.

"Someone should go get ada, let him know." Elrohir said urgency clear in his voice as he too tested Legolas's temperature.

"No need, I am right here." the lord said, walking through the door. His face was drawn and worried at his took in the elf's pale face. "Go get me the medicine I used before." Aragorn rushed forward, handing the bottle to his father.

Elrond carefully administered it, laying the wet cloth against the prince's burning skin. Standing back, he let his sons slide into his place. The older elf was just opening his mouth, ready to state the consequences of their action, but closed it. His boys were suffering enough as it was.

Around midnight, Legolas took another turn for the worse, the fever beginning to make him hallucinate.

The elf shifted on the bed moaning, mumbling words that could not be understood. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and cried out sitting bolt upright.

"Legolas, are you with us?" Aragorn asked, knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it. Gently Elladan pushed the prince back against the pillows holding him there when he thrashed against him.

"Estel, where ….why….the orcs…" the elf groaned, gripping hard to the man's arms and staring unseeingly into his eyes.

"There are no orcs…" Aragorn soothed, taking Legolas hands and pressing them together in his hands.

"Yes, yes, there is! They coming for me!" the elf whimpered, pulling away.

"No, they are not." Aragorn whispered, holding the elf down as Elladan and Elrohir ran cold rags down his body. Legolas gasped fighting against them.

"Cold…cold…it burns!" the prince thrashed widely, pushing their hands away from him, striking out and hitting Aragorn squarely on the chin. The man stumbled back slightly, rubbing his chin before diving back into the wrestle.

"Estel, make them stop, make them stop!" Legolas shouted, arching his back off the bed.

"It is us, Elladan, Elrohir and me, Estel!" Aragorn cried, allowing the twins to take control of the struggling elf and sliding off the bed so he was kneeling near the elf face. Smoothing back the sweat drenched locks, the human tried to calm the elf.

"No, you are not them!" the prince howled, shaking his head back and forth to dislodge the man's hands. "They don't hurt me!"

Aragorn froze, his hands stopping their movements. But they had hurt Legolas, the whole reason the elf was ill like this again was because of them. Blinking back sudden tears, he gently took Legolas face in-between his hands.

"Break through the fever, mellon nin, it is us." He said, slightly hoarsely. Elladan and his twin glanced up. Seeing the tears glittering in their brother's eyes, though own grew sad. They would have to wait to talk to their younger brother, though, right now Legolas needed help.

The prince continued to fight and nothing that Aragorn did or said had any effect on him. The fever's hold was too great. Finally as a last resort the ranger forced a mug of tea into Legolas's throat. Within seconds, the elf was unconsciousness once again.

The twins and Aragorn sank back into chairs, whipping spilled tea off their clothes.

"Aragorn, it's not your fault." Elladan began softly touching his brother's arm.

"He just said that we didn't hurt him….yet we did." The human explained.

"Legolas will understand." Elrohir jumped in. "I am not any more proud of what we did than you are, but Legolas will forgive us."

"That right." Elladan commented. "Legolas _will_ forgive us….he knows what we do in our spare time. After all he is always telling us how one day we were going to get someone hurt with our pranks."

"Looks like that prince was right," Aragorn reached out and took the elf's temperature again, finding that he hated the heat rolling of the young elf. "I just don't think he thought he was going to be the one to get it. Yet it was still our fault. We hurt him."

"Yes, we did. But it was partly his fault as well; he knew the risks of hanging out with us."

"Legolas thought it was going to be one of the three of us who got hurt," Elrohir chuckled glad to see his brother's spirits rising slightly. "Seriously though, Estel, Legolas will not hold any ill will against you."

The room was silent for the next several minutes, when Elrond suddenly reappeared. The healer had been doing some work, trying to work out exactly the side effects of what Legolas had been given. He had a relaxed look on his face which gave the others hope as well.

"The mixture that you gave him proved to be not as fatal as I first though." he said quietly. "He will be up and about in no time. However, if my calculations have been proven correct than we will all suffer a few more hours of side effects."

Aragorn and the twins exchanged glances of utter relief.

"You are lucky." Elrond said seriously, recapturing their attention." You three need to know the boundaries of playing pranks like this."

"Ada, don't you think we know what we did." Elladan stated sorrowfully. Aragorn snorted from where he sat on the bed, diligently running the cloth of the still fever hot skin. He definitely had learned his lesson.

"Yes, I do. That is way, ion-nins, you all getting off easy. This itself is the greatest punishment I could ever give you. I believe that you all suffered enough." Elrond said gently. The heart ache in each of their eyes proved how much trouble of soul and mind then had been through within the past hours.

Aragorn smiled, glad that he and his brothers would not end up doing chores of something worse for the next several days. But if he could do it all again, he would change this. It wasn't right and he was sure Legolas would agree.

Suddenly the elf besides him tensed, his eyelids fluttering open.

"Legolas…" he asked, wondering if the elf was still gripped by the delirium of before, he was just laying his hand on the elf's cheek when it happened.

"Estel, wait!" Elrond called, remembering what he had come to warn his sons about. He was to late however and watched as Legolas was violently ill, all over Aragorn's hand and arm. The human froze getting a disgusted look across his face.

"Get a basin." Was all he said, murder in his eyes as he glared at the twins how had burst into hysterics. Elrond took pity on his son handing the human a basin.

"His body is purging itself of the last douse of poison." Elrond explained. "I wouldn't expect much more." And he was right, the elf throw up once more, before falling immediately back to sleep.

Aragorn, still wearing that 'why me' expression, walked over to the basin, trying to clean his arm off. Elladan, meanwhile, changed Legolas into a fresh tunic and washed the elf up some.

"I will remember that look on your face for as long as I live!" Elrohir sniggered. Watching as Aragorn tuned a dangerously face to him.

"_I _for one am just glad that Legolas is going to get better." Aragorn said, drying his hands off and going back to Legolas's side. "Mellon-nin, that was payback wasn't that." he teased the sleeping elf. Lying on hand on the elf's face he frowned at the burning skin.

"I thought you said that the vomiting was the last symptom." Aragorn tuned to his father, his face puzzled. Elrond, who had been helping to clean of the sleeping prince, turned to his son.

"It was, just give his fever time and it will go down." The lord assured his sons, patting the human's shoulder.

"But he'll be ok…" the human checked.

"Yes, yes he will." Elrond stated.

In the next few hours, the fever began to lower. Soon it had broken all the way, allowing the brothers some peace of mind.

Aragorn rooted himself down, waiting for his friend to wake up, soon his own head began to nod. Within minutes he was asleep, curled up in the chair.

**To Be Concluded…**

**Yup, that right, next chapter is the last chapter. Oh well, more stories will come after it. Thanks to all you amazing people, especially those who review! **

**Review Responses: **

**Ninfea di Luna: **Thanks! I hope this was fast enough! I am…I defiantly am!

**robinsmum: **I was so excited to see The Hobbit that everyone made fun of me. I can't wait though till the next one with our Legolas in it! Thanks!

**The Phantom Dragon: **Yea, there's been lots of fluff, but just wait till the next story….*evil laughter*

**Black Hawk: **I wouldn't blame Legolas either! I think I might be scared to hang around with the twins because of what they would do to me ;)

**Nearing Midnight: **ahh,! I like that name, I will have to stat calling him by it! Thanks you very much for telling me about it.!

**StarShadow Sword: **Thanks so much, all those little mistakes that get in there. I am glad that you liked Elrond, because I wasn't sure if I got it right, so thanks again!

**csiwannbe: **That scene was just for you! I am glad I got it right, because I wasn't sure I did, so thanks a lot!

**imaginariamente: **No wants him to get better…me included! You are most certainly not the only one, and I am defiantly a very evil one at that.

**Epic Elven Warrior: **Yup, he is at that!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you to all you amazing people who have read, favorited, and most especially reviewed! **

Chapter 13: The end

Blinking his eyes open, Legolas tried to remember why he was in bed again. Last night was fuzzy and he ached all over. Wearily rubbing sleep from his eyes with the back of his wrist, Legolas glanced around his room. He found himself oddly tired, though he had slept through the night and late into the day, according to the sunlight that flittered through the window.

"Legolas…" Aragorn deep voice asked, coming closer. He was trailed by the twins and Elrond stood in the coroner giving the friends some privacy.

"Mellon-nin?" Legolas asked, coughing slightly. His voice was ruff from lack of water and his throat hurt.

"We need to ask for your forgiveness."

"What for?" the elf glanced in between the three, seeing how they would not met his eyes.

"It all started as a prank." Aragorn began. Between the three, their tale was told. Legolas eyes widened as he was told the full tell. Shifting his aching body, he gazed deeply at his friends.

"Can you forgive us?" Aragorn asked so softly that Legolas hardly heard him even with his exceptional elven hearing.

"Yes, I forgive all of you, though that doesn't mean that I won't be knocking some sense into your thick heads!" Legolas growled. He smiled sleepily, as the brothers faces changed dramatically. Their tense faces flooded with relief, and Aragorn actually appeared as if he might pass out. Giving a cry of joy, they jumped the elf, hugging him close and expressing their happiness. As they crushed the prince between them, Legolas gasped in pain.

"Get off." the elf managed after a moment, his wound began to throb again. Finally, the boys pulled away, sitting themselves on the bed around the prince. "Hannon le" Legolas wheezed, rubbing his chest were he could swear there were several cracked ribs. "

"Sorry," Aragorn said ruefully.

"No problem." the prince word's were only slightly sarcastic. Elrond stepped forward, rolling his eyes.

"Since you've effetely suffocated the prince, have him drink this." Handing the goblet over to Legolas, Elrond's hand lingered on the prince's. Finding the skin as cool as it should, he stepped back. Struggling to sit up, Legolas almost spilt the medicine, but luckily there was no shortage of hands to help him. Smiling his thanks, the elf brought the cup to his lips freezing suddenly and giving Elrond a look.

"They are not sleeping herbs?" I really do not wish to be drugged back to sleep." Elrond smiled, shaking his head at the archer's question.

"No, there is not. Though, I would not be surprised if you fall asleep by yourself." The elf lord patted Legolas shoulder gently. Lifting the cup again, he took a deep sip. Sitting the cup down, Legolas was surprised when a heavy platter was slid across his lap.

"Eat," Elladan said a smiling playing across his face. "You need to regain your strength." Making a face, Legolas complied.

Soon the room was quite, everyone watching as Legolas grew more and more sluggish. His eyes blinked slowly and his head fell forward. Aragorn smirked,

"I thought elves are suppose to go days without sleep…not minutes!" he teased, sliding the almost empty plate away. Legolas turned a less intimating glare than normal at the human.

"Be quite, filthy human." Aragorn laughed at that,

"Nice come back…really nice. In fact I might consider using it sometime." the human said sarcastically, yawning in the middle.

"He's not the only one sleepy!" Elladan teased, ruffling his brother's hair. Aragorn fixed his glare to the twin.

"Maybe he's right." Elrond said thoughtfully, earning glances of surprise. "It was a long night for you boys…maybe you should all go get some sleep." This statement caused an uproar of protests. But Elrond silenced them all with a look, "Go to your rooms and do not come out till dinner." He said forcefully.

Surrendering, the three trudged out of the room. A second later Elrond and Legolas were graced with slamming doors.

"Childish…" Legolas smirked.

"Indeed it was." Elrond agreed. He paused before continuing, he knew how much Legolas hated to be watched over. "I need to go check on some of my other patients. Try and get some sleep."

"Hannon le," Legolas said relief clear in his voice. He deeply enjoyed the company of his friends, but he was not going to lie. It was a relief not to be hovered over. The door shut softly behind Elrond and Legolas rolled over onto his good side. Fighting a yawn, Legolas was asleep within minutes.

This was how Elrond found him when he came to check the ill elf. Shaking his head with a smile on his face, the lord pulled the covers further up over Legolas. Giving the prince a once over, Elrond was satisfied with what he found. Legolas pulse was steady, breathing was regular and his eyes were opened slightly. Once again shutting the door behind him, Elrond left to check on his own sons.

The next week flew by quickly, Legolas elven healing ability showing itself. Now the heir of Mirkwood was feeling the pressure to get back to his own home and report to his father.

"Are you sure that you are up to this?" Aragorn asked with concern as he watched Legolas pack. He lent against the doorframe, biting his lower lip in worry. It had after all been only a week since Legolas had been ill.

"I've told you." Legolas patiently answered. He knew why the young man was acting as he did. "I feel perfectly fine. There is no need to worry." He glanced back as the human let a snort.

"You may now, but just wait till you start riding a horse and exercising your body."

"You worry too much," Legolas shot back, returning to packing.

"Do you really have to go back to Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked suddenly. Legolas sighed, slowly folding his extra tunic.

"It is my duty. Mirkwood needs me, I have warriors who need me." he explained softly as he turned to face the human, now finished packing.

"I know…I'd just wish you would wait for another week or so, till you're totally healthy." Aragorn confessed.

"I've told you, I'm fine." the prince reassured. Reaching out he grasped the man's shoulder gently. Aragorn did the same and they stood there for a moment. Breaking contact Legolas shouldered his pack and picked up his weapons.

"Thank you, Estel." he said softly. Aragorn only nodded, know what the elf meant without having to ask. Leaving the room together, the two friends walked down to the courtyard where the rest of Aragorn's family was waiting.

"Take this horse for your long journey." Elrond said, handing over the reins of a beautiful brown mare. "You may return him on your next trip."

"Thank you, my lord." Legolas said gratefully. This would make the trip back much shorter. Strapping his supplies to the horse, Legolas turned to say good-bye to his second family. Facing Elrond first, Legolas gave the traditional elvish farewell before speaking.

"I am once again in your debt."

"Think nothing of it, and be sure to be more careful next time." Elrond replied softly. Turning next to the twins, Legolas grabbed both of them, pulling them into a tight hug.

"Play a good one on Estel for me," he whispered so only they would hear. Pulling away, he said loudly "Now don't cause any trouble!" with a mischievous wink he turned away. Everyone noticed the slightly evil grins the twins wore.

"What did you tell them?" Aragorn asked, now worried for his own health.

"Nothing mellon-nin!" Legolas said pulling the human into a bear hug. As Aragorn wrapped his arms around his best friend, he whispered,

"Now just try and stay out of orcs, wrags, and spiders way all right?"

"As long as they stay out of mine." Legolas replied, laughing. Breaking apart, the prince flashed the man a smile before mounting the horse.

"Good-bye, till we meet again!" Legolas cried jovially.

"Remember to rest if you feel tired ―

"―and to take the herbs ada gave you!" the twins called after him. Legolas half-turned waving a hand to acknowledge their words, before kicking his horse into action. As the horse gained speed, Aragorn shouted his parting words

"Take care!" Legolas once again raised his hand…and then he was gone. The three elves and human waited for a minute before turning around, going back to their 'normal' lives. Aragorn hesitated a moment longer though, turning back as if to catch on last glance of his best friend.

"He'll be fine, Estel." Elrond said, placing a hand on his human son shoulder.

"I know…" The human replied giving Elrond a smile. "I just hope he stays out of trouble."

"So do I…so do I." Elrond muttered following his son inside. Once inside he found that indeed things had returned to normal. Aragorn stood dripping wet, a look of murder on his face, while the twins were nowhere to be seen.

CRIMSONSTAINS

Legolas smiled as the wind whipped his hair about, the feel of the mighty beast beneath him encouraged him. Giving a loud whoop, he pushed his horse faster. Grinning from ear to ear Legolas sighed in continent. He was already looking forward to the next time he would see his friend and the new adventures that they would have!

THE END!

**It's over *sighes* oh well, I will just have to write more! Look for The Bond of Brothers sometime after Christmas break! I hope each one of you have a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**Review Responses: **

**Firecracker27: **Yup, lots of people love torturing the innocent elf! Thanks!

**Black Hawk: **I know….It would have been so simply for Peter Jackson to do, but he didn't! Grrr….anyway Hannon le so much!

**The Phantom Dragon: **I'm sorry! I suck at spelling, so there will always be some mistakes. But just think of all the torture to come in the next story!\

**Hanyoualchemist1: **I wish I had done a lotr marathon; I really meant to but couldn't find the time to sit down at watch three them, sadly. Hey, I love long reviews! ;)

**csiwannbee99: **no, sadly Legolas is not, though Thranduil is! For like seven seconds. :(

**imaginariamente: **I live in a small town and I was like amazed that The Hobbit came there as quickly as it did! Have a merry Christmas!

**Shadow Hawqe35: **Thanks! yes, actually I do. (For the next two in fact) but if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!

**Ninfea di Luna: **Howard Shore is a GENIUSE! I love him so much! There is to be more suffering later on!

**Epic Elven Warrior: **I wish I could have gone to something big like that….I currently live in a small town though, and didn't have the change :(. Thanks so much!

**robinsmum: **I really like the Hobbit too,Martin did do an amazing job, so did Ian Mckellen! I love him so much. Apparently it _was _too much to ask for them to show Legolas. That made me grumpy! I hope _you _have a wonderful Christmas as well!


End file.
